Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?
by Yakumito
Summary: UA! Hola Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki, tengo 23 años y creo que mi jefe me odia. Es que lo vieras de la forma en que me trata. A veces creo que es gay y que le gusta mi amigo Momo, pero no ya que el es tan sexy. Ryosaku... 3 años despues....
1. Capitulo 01

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

_No detestan aquellos días en los que estas lista y preparada para salir con la ropa mas genial de tu armario y comienza a llover…. Pues yo si… los detesto… hoy era un día como ese… mas encima me quede dormida… y ahora me toca cambiarme de ropa… de nuevo… al parecer esto es un mal augurio… quizás mi __«amable» –léase con sarcasmo- jefe me eche un rapapolvo por llegar tarde… aunque he decidido no desayunar para no perder tiempo… quizás pueda ganar unos quince minutos… eso si el autobús no se retrasa…_

_Entré__ con mi ropa formal-ejecutiva-tanto-que-me-hace-lucir-mayor-de-lo-que-soy, a la empresa en la que trabajo… No es que sea mal agradecida con Momo por conseguirme este empleo, pero es que mi jefe es un verdadero ogro… no es que sea un viejo de esos bien cascarrabias, todo lo contrario, bueno por lo menos en lo de viejo…. Mi jefe es bastante joven –y muy atractivo aunque esto no lo admitiría ni aunque me pagaran un millón- debe tener treinta y algo… pero es un verdadero… como decirlo para que suene suave… «Cabrón»…_

_Cuando Momoshiro me ofreció el trabajo yo estuve mas que feliz en aceptarlo… todo estaba bien hasta que mi jefe regreso de vacaciones… y lo primero que hizo fue echarme un rapapolvo, y fue tan malo que hasta me dieron ganas de llorar… estuve a punto de abandonar el trabajo… pero no pude… mis padres estaban tan felices y orgullosos que de hubiera conseguido empleo, incluso antes de egresar completamente de mi carrera… Ehh… ¿Qué quien es Momo?... Pues él es el único hombre que se salva en este mundo… a él lo conocí un día que iba atrasada a clases… cruce la calle como siempre… mirando hacia ambos lados… claro que parece que no me fije bien, y Momo que iba conduciendo su automóvil estuvo a punto de arrollarme… Gracias a Dios –y a los frenos del vehiculo- no me paso nada… aunque Momo se preocupo y me obligo a ir a un hospital –lo cual me hizo perderme una clase importante- pero lo bueno es que no me sucedió nada… lo único herido ese día fue mi orgullo cuando me preguntó que porque no estaba en el colegio –Santo Dios, creo que pensó que aun estaba en el Liceo- casi me morí… y bueno el casi se murió cuando le dije mi edad y que estaba a punto de egresar de la universidad… desde aquel día Momoshiro Takeshi ha sido mi mejor amigo…_

_«__Oh Mierda!»... allí esta mi jefe… al lado de mi escritorio esperándome de seguro para darme un rapapolvo…. En fin, esto es lo que escogí ¿no?..._

–Se puede saber porque viene llegando a esta hora _–dijo mi jefe con cara de eres-la-peor-empleada-de-la-empresa-y-deberia-despedirte-por-poner-cara-de-que-me-esta-hablando-este-hombre-si-solo-fueron-cinco-minutos, bueno no pude evitar ver el reloj de mi muñeca y verle con esa cara…_

–Lo siento, Señor Echizen _–dije con voz claramente arrepentida- _no volverá a pasar –_dije mostrándome compungida, pero dudo que me crea esta escena es común de todos lo días… no se porque pero me parece que este tipo tiene un cronometro o algo parecido… marca la hora de entrada y sale a ver si llegue, solo para echarme un rapapolvo… no le importa que sea 1 o 3 o hasta 5 minutos, incluso he llegado a pensar que seria raro para todos que yo llegara antes y no se repitiera la escena… claro que el encontraría otro motivo para reñirme… en fin es lo que yo escogí- _lo recuperaré a la salida

–Mas le vale _–me dijo y se fue… parece que hoy esta de buen humor, porque no ha sido como otros días… _

–Sakuno, deberías llegar temprano, ya sabes de Ryoma es muy estricto en cuanto al horario de llegada_ –me dijo Momo que siempre viene a verme después del rapapolvo matutino-_

–Lo se… _-dije soltando un suspiro, ohh había olvidado mencionar que Momo es socio y el mejor amigo de Ryoma… ejem… digo el Sr. Echizen, mi jefe…. Lastima que no sea Momo mi jefe directo-_ es que me he quedado dormida estudiando para mi examen… ya sabes que solo me queda un mes para estudiar… además… ya estaba lista cuando comenzó a llover y tuve que cambiarme de ropa _–le dije a lo que me sonrió…_

–¿Me dejaras ir a verte cuando estés en el examen oral? _–me pregunto como lo hace siempre_

–Tu estas demente _–le dije por nada del mundo le permitiría ir, ni siquiera he invitado a mis padres, ni a mis hermanos y le iba a invitar a él-_ definitivamente no _–le dije fingiendo que estaba indignada con su pregunta_

–Nada perdía en preguntar… _-me dijo y sonrió de esa forma en la que sonríe que me deja pensando como tonta todo el día-_ Algún día me dirás que si _–no se porque pero cuando dijo eso todos se habían quedado en silencio y estaba mi jefe de pie en la puerta de su oficina… me sonroje como una quinceañera, podía sentir las miradas de mis compañeros y casi podía oír sus pensamientos_

–Nos vemos después _–me dijo guiñándome un ojo se fue… «Será cabrón!» pensé ya que con eso daba pie a especulaciones de una relación amorosa entre nosotros… la cual no había… Momo podía ser muy atractivo y encantador… pero no era mi tipo…_

_Deje mi bolso en la silla y encendí mi computador para comenzar a trabajar…_

_Después de haber revisado el listado de clientes y de hacer algunas llamadas –las cuales odio hacer- revise el reloj… aun faltaba una hora para el almuerzo y estaba muerta de hambre… eso me gano por no desayunar… después de todo igual habría recibido el rapapolvo… no se porque pero a veces pienso que mi jefe me odia… cada vez que me ve me regaña por lo que sea… siendo sincera en un comienzo pensé que yo le gustaba… -y siendo mas sincera aun a mi me atraía un poco- pero todo eso murió el día en que escuche sin querer una conversación entre Momo y él… lo que menos dijo de mi fue que parecía espantapájaros y de que era la persona mas incompetente que podía existir… eso me dolió… El bueno de Momo me defendió como una mamá gallina… pero ni con eso logro calmar mi dolor… pensé en abandonar… pero allí en mi mente estaban las caras sonrientes de mis padres y no me quedo de otra que aguantar…_

_Solté un suspiro mientras continuaba con mi trabajo… Gracias a Dios era viernes… aunque tenia clases en la universidad, me encantaban los viernes… _

_Salí del trabajo muchas horas después… bueno claro que después de 5 regaños mas de mi jefe… a veces pienso –si, lo sé, pienso demasiado- que algún día me va encontrar de malas y el rapapolvo se lo va a llevar él… es verdad yo tengo mi genio… llegue a mi casa 20 minutos después… observe el reloj… ya era tarde, apenas tenia el tiempo suficiente de coger mi cuaderno e irme corriendo a la universidad –que quedaba a solo unas cuadras de mi departamento-, pero cuando llegue me dijeron que se habían suspendido debido al aniversario de ésta… a la mierda!, tanto correr para nada me dije a mis misma mientras iba de regreso a casa… y allí en mi puerta estaba Tomoka mi mejor amiga…_

–Pensé que no me querías abrir _–me dijo en vez de saludo-_

–Lo siento _–le dije-_ pensé que hoy tenia clases _–dije abriendo la puerta mientras entraba ella conmigo-_ pero me equivoque se habían suspendido _-le expliqué_

–Pero claro _–dijo ella la-señora-sabelotodo-_ estaban de aniversario… ¿Qué acaso no lees el periódico?

–Sabes Tomoka _–le dije molesta-_ apenas tengo tiempo de comer y me preguntas eso _–le dije molesta- _

–Uyy, lo siento _–dijo ella burlona antes de agregar- _mal día en el trabajo

–He tenido algún día bueno? _–Le pregunté alzando una ceja-_ Hoy mi jefe me regaño 6 veces y por lo menos en 5 yo era inocente _–le dije-_ solo quiero sacarme esta horrible ropa e ir a dormir

–Vamos no seas así _–me dijo ella, ya sabia yo a lo que había ido-_ Salgamos es viernes _–ven lo sabia… ahora me dirá que soy una aburrida y que no tengo novio por eso-_ Vamos no seas aburrida _–me dijo-_ ya ves… por eso no tienes novio _–Ven que les dije… la conozco… ella es así_

–Esta bien _–dije yo o sino comenzaría a preguntarme que si no quería salir era porque ya me gustaba alguien y no quería contárselo-_ deja y me cambio, comemos algo y salimos

–Okay _–me dijo sonriendo-_

_Allí estaba yo… a las __2 de la madrugada… en la mitad de la pista de baile viendo como Tomoka se contorsionaba al ritmo de la música… las luces de colores me daban en los ojos –en los cuales llevaba lentillas, ni loca hubiera salido con mis anteojos- _

–Estoy muerta _–me dijo mientras me arrastraba fuera de la pista-_ bebamos algo estoy sedienta

_Llegamos a la barra… allí ella pidió unas bebidas cola… ninguna de las dos bebe… ella porque conduce y yo porque cuando bebo no soy yo misma –me desinhibe bastante el alcohol y bueno quizás donde__ y con quien despertaría si lo hiciera- _

–Me encanta este lugar _–me dijo sonriendo… yo observe la discoteque por todos lados… para mi era como tantas otras_

–A mi no mucho _–dije con sinceridad-_ si te fijas hay demasiados menores de edad…

–Vamos, Sakuno _–dijo ella sonriendo-_ tu misma pareces menor de edad… déjame decirte que estas muy diferente a como vistes para ir al trabajo… te quitas fácilmente unos 10 años de encima –

–SI claro _–dijo yo fingiendo estar herida-_ tengo 23 le quito 10… Gracias, parezco una niña de 13 años….

–No lo digo por eso _–trato de arreglarla-_ cuando vistes esos trajes pareces una mujer de treinta y tantos… con esta ropa pareces mas acorde a tu edad

–Tratas de arreglarla… ¿no? _–dije mientras ella sonreía, eche una mirada al lugar nuevamente… oh sorpresa… a lo lejos divise a Momo… ¿Qué hacia el ahí?... «Que mierda!!» pensé cuando vi a nada mas ni nada menos que a mi jefe_

–Váyamonos de aquí _–le dije a Tomoka poniéndome de pie_

–Porque? _–me pregunto asustada_

–allí esta Momo _–le dijo señalando por donde le había visto_

–Y que? No es tu amigo _–me dijo… a Tomoka no le cae bien Momo, lo encuentra un poco gafo…_

–No es por el _–le dije-_ es que esta con mi jefe

–El cabrón que te detesta _–casi chilló… bueno ella siempre sabia que decir_

–Si salgamos de aquí por favor… no quiero que me vean… _-dije desesperada, no se si por mi tono o por mi rostro de desesperación, que Tomoka accedió y nos fuimos de ahí…_

–¿Qué miras tanto Ryoma? –pregunto su joven amigo mientras el dirigía su mirada a la puerta

–Nada –respondió el circunspecto hombre

x – x – x – x – x

_Llegue a mi casa pasadas las 3 de la mañana… estaba cansada… demasiadas cosas estos últimos meses me dije cuando me tire sobre la cama sin siquiera cambiarme de ropa…_

_El sábado era mi día favorito –más que el día viernes- eso porque no tenia que verle la cara a mi jefe… además hoy me tocaba hacer la compra… eso me relajaba…_

_Salí del apartamento a eso de las once y media… ya tenia listo mi itinerario, me dije a mi misma mientras bajaba los escalones_

–Hola extraña _–me dijo alguien apenas abrí la puerta del edificio_

–Momo _–dijo yo saludándole… y sonriendo con malicia-_ ni siquiera en fin de semana logro descansar de ti _–le dije a lo que el hizo una pantomima como si yo le hubiese enterrado una daga en el pecho_

–¿A dónde vas? _–pregunto sonriéndome_

–Al supermercado _–dije yo-_ así que no te puedo recibir y comencé a caminar hasta mi auto-

–Ven.. Yo te llevo _–me dijo sorprendiéndome-_ hace años que no voy al supermercado _–me dijo sonriendo de nuevo-_

–Si claro _–le dije-_ yo-el-super-guay-millonario-no-hago-la-compra-para-eso-tengo-empleada me quiere acompañar a comprar pan, leche, huevos y café al supermercado? _–le pregunte_

–Si _–me respondió_

–Esta bien _–le dije acompañándolo a su vehiculo-_

_Llegamos al departamento cargados de bolsas y yo que iba solo por pan, huevos, leche y café termine comprando de todo, aunque debo decir que Momo se ofreció a pagar todo a cambio de que le preparaba un suculento almuerzo-_

_A__llí estaba yo en mi pequeña cocina preparando el almuerzo mientas el revisaba todo lo que había allí, con la curiosidad de un niño de tres años._

_Mientras almorzábamos él recibió una llamada… lo comprendo porque justo en la mitad de su conversación, el teléfono de mi casa comenzó a sonar… Conteste y era mi hermana… desde que se había casado –y embarazado- estaba muy rara… de seguro eran cosas del embarazo… Colgué sintiéndome como si hubiera perdido algo…_

–¿Qué sucede? _–me pregunto Momo viendo mi cara de desanimo_

–Nada _–respondí-_ solo que mis padres se han ido al lago este fin de semana y yo que esperaba mañana comer la deliciosa comida que prepara mi mamá _–dije…. Era de todos los domingos reunirnos en familia, Mi papá y mi mamá, mi hermano Shinozuke y su esposa Rin, mi hermana Sora y su esposo Rei, y yo… sola… _

–Entonces no tienes planes para mañana _–me pregunto mientras yo le veía con cara de y-que-crees-que-te-dije-recién-_ Podrías venir conmigo a la playa _–me dijo… no se si me sonroje con su invitación… Momo era atractivo, pero como dije antes no era mi tipo-_ Debo ir a buscar un documento donde un socio de la empresa y bueno… podríamos disfrutar del sol

–En mitad de Junio _–dije yo… estábamos entrando a la temporada invernal y él quería pasear por la playa…_

–Bueno, si quieres no mas _–me dijo haciendo el ofendido_

–Claro que quiero _–dije yo… un viaje gratis no me vendría nada de mal_

–Entonces _–dijo poniéndose de pie para irse-_ te paso a recoger a las 10:00 _–me dijo poniéndose la chaqueta-_ Te agradezco el almuerzo _–sonrió-_ pero debo irme

–No te preocupes _–le dije yo-_ gracias a ti por acompañarme al super y por pagar _–sonreí y me quedo viendo de forma extraña…_

–Adiós Sakuno _–me dijo antes de salir_

–Adiós…

_A la mañana siguiente tan puntual como siempre llego __Momo… yo ya estaba lista así que salimos rumbo a la playa… quedaba a menos de una hora_

_El día estaba despejado pero igual hacia un poco de frío…_

–¿A dónde vamos? _–pregunte al ver que entraba a una camino que daba a una hermosa casa frente a la playa_

–A la casa de playa de Ryoma _–me dijo y yo estuve a punto de asfixiarme con la bebida que estaba tomando-_ Sakuno… se que no os lleváis bien _–me dijo_

–Que no nos llevamos bien? _–le pregunte yo-_ él me odia!! _–dije a lo que el se rió_

–El no te odia… _-me dijo sonriendo-_ es solo que el esperaba demasiado de la gente cuando estábamos en la escuela era así con todos

–Si claro… te acompañe pero de haberme dicho que vendríamos donde él no lo habría hecho… sabes que disfruto mis fines de semana porque no le veo a él… _-dije el me vio de extraña forma…_

–Lo siento _–me dijo-_ puedes esperarme en el auto, demoraré poco

–Eso pensaba hacer… _-le dije y agregue-_ y no le digas que yo estoy aquí contigo… con suerte no me reconocerá

–Esta bien _–me dijo deteniendo el vehiculo-_ no tardare, espérame aquí _–añadió_

–Ni aunque se incendie el auto me sacaran de aquí _–le dije antes de que se fuera mientras le veía reírse_

_Al poco rato la puerta de entrada se abrió… estaban __Momo y mi jefe en la entrada conversando… se veía muy distinto a como se veía en la oficina, casi parecía amigable… casi, y de repente se volvió hacia el vehiculo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron… rápidamente desvié la mía y vi de reojo que le preguntaba algo a Momo… de seguro sobre mi ya que Momo volteo su vista al automóvil… baje mi mirada y nerviosamente comencé a hurgar mi bolso_

–Espero no haber tardado demasiado _–comento mi amigo mientras se subía al vehiculo_

–No te preocupes _–el sonreí-_ en realidad tardaste muy poco _–dije mientras comenzaba a conducir_

–Ryoma te vio _–me dijo-_ pero no te reconoció… en realidad me preguntó quien eras _–claro me dije a mi misma, nadie te podría reconocer… las palabras de Tomoka retumbaban en mis oídos… con mi cabello largo y suelto… sin anteojos y ropa de un color distinto al negro… quien podría reconocerme-_ quería invitarnos a almorzar… pero le dije que no así que nos recomendó un restaurant especialista en comida marina _–me dijo muy animado… tanto que no me atreví a decirle que no me gustaban los mariscos…_

_A la hora de almuerzo fuimos al restaurant… por suerte no solo tenían mariscos, había pescado… ahí estábamos comiendo tranquilamente, cuando sentí que se me helaba la sangre… __Ryoma Echizen estaba de pie en la entrada… por suerte no se acerco… estaba hablando con el Maître cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pidiéndole disculpas Momo conteste_

–Aló _–dije y me pareció oír la voz de Rei-_ ¿Rei? _–dije preocupada al reconocer su voz… mi hermana…. Me asuste, ella aun estaba en su 7mo mes de embarazo…-_ Rei tranquilízate un poco por favor… me estas asustando _–dije a lo que Momo me miro con preocupación-_ si estaré allí lo mas rápido que pueda… no te preocupes ellos estarán bien…

–¿Qué sucedió? _–me pregunto Momo al ver mis ojos llenos de lagrimas… le conté que Rei estaba en el hospital a mi hermana le había pasado algo… no le explique muy bien porque poco sabia de ella, pero me entendió me dio las llaves de su vehiculo para que fuera a encenderlo mientras el pagaba la cuenta y salí del restaurant mientras algunas lagrimas caían por mis rostro… ni siquiera me fije en mi jefe…_

_Llegamos al hospital, muy rápido… ni siquiera me fije a cuanto iría __Momo… solo se que llegamos rápido… al entrar lo primero que vi fue a Rei… corría abrazarlo y me contó todo… él y mi hermana estaban por almorzar cuando mi hermana comenzó a sangrar… de inmediato la trajo al hospital… aun no le decían nada… ojala estuviera bien pensé yo mientras comenzaba a llorar en silencio… Momo me abrazó fuerte tratando de calmarme…_

_Paso un par de horas, llegaron mis padres y mi hermano con su esposa… estábamos muy preocupados y __Momo no se aparto de mi…_

_Cuando salio el medico y nos dijo que todo estaba bien… sentí aun gran alivio… Mi hermana estaba bien le habían tenido que practicar cesárea, el bebé estaba bien sin riesgo vital, pero en una incubadora… aun le faltaba tiempo y sus pulmoncitos no se habían desarr__ollado bien… _

_Cuando nos dejaron visitar me sentí feliz al saber que se encontraba bien, solo preocupada por su bebé… __Rei le dijo que el niño –a todo esto ya soy tía!!- estaba bien y que era hermoso como ella… fue algo cursi… pero el amor es así…_

_Cuando vimos al bebé, tan pequeño e indefenso en esa incubadora… me dieron ganas de llorar… no es que sea llorona ni nada por el estilo… pero mi sobrino era el que estaba allí…_

_Momo__ me acompaño a mi apartamento después de salir del hospital… no le ofrecí pasar… no me sentía con ánimos de conversar, solo quería acostarme y dormir… _

–Muchas gracias _–le dije cuando detuvo el vehiculo-_ realmente te agradezco haberme acompañado… no se que hubiese hecho yo sola

–No es nada _–me dijo el-_ ¿estarás bien? _–me pregunto preocupado_

–Si _–le dije… -_ no te preocupes _–le dije acercándome y le bese en la mejilla-_ Gracias Momo, eres un gran amigo _–el me miro extrañado por mi gesto_

–De nada _–dijo y me sonrió mientras me bajaba del auto_

_Al entrar en mi apartamento me di cuenta de algo… algo que llevaba días en mi cabeza… o estaba loca o parecía que __Momo estaba enamorado de mí!!_

x – x – x – x – x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola!!... soy Yakumito… una descuidada… pos ayer me olvide poner el capi 1… aquí esta… espero que les guste…

Espero vuestros comentarios y que les agrade el fic!

Se Despide Yakumito!

* * *

**Avances del Próximo capitulo:**

* * *

–Wow –_la exclamación de Mizuru llamo mi atención y lentamente me di vuelta para ver que le había sorprendido…. Y la sorprendida fui yo…_

–Se… Señor Echizen –_dije sorprendida de verle allí… ¿Por qué? Fue mi segunda reacción… pero la de él me sorprendió mas_

–¿Sakuno? –_me dijo… pero a mi me sonó mas a pregunta que otra cosa_

–¿Qué hace aquí? –_se que sonó a pesado… pero que mas quería… me había tratado pésimo la ultima vez que nos vimos… _

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**

* * *

**Besos Yakumito!**


	2. Capitulo 02

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

* * *

**Capitulo ****2**

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente me levante mas temprano que de costumbre… llame a __Rei para saber como estaban mi hermana y mi sobrino… Salí de casa y llegue temprano a la oficina… y por primera vez mi jefe no me regañó por llegar tarde… pero si lo hizo… una seis veces en el resto del día… no le di demasiada importancia… nada podría arruinarme la felicidad de saber que ya era tía…_

_A la salida del trabajo se me acercó Momo… estaba con mucho trabajo por eso no se me había acercado en todo el día… me pregunto por mi hermana y sobrino… y se ofreció a acompañarme al hospital a verlos cuando yo quisiera… tanta amabilidad de su parte es la que me hace desconfiar de que sus motivos sean solo amigables… _

_Cuando regrese a casa después de que terminaran las clases en la universidad… -no lo había mencionado, tengo clases de preparación para el examen tres veces por semana, lunes, miércoles y viernes- comí algo, vi un poco de televisión y después me fui a dormir… Tuve un sueño muy raro…. Soñé que Momo se me declaraba… y aparecía Ryoma y se le declaraba a Momo… no se… pero no creo que mi jefe sea gay y este tras Momo… _

_La semana transcurrió como de costumbre –incluyendo los regaños de mi jefe-… mi hermana ya estaba mejor y su bebé también aunque aun debía permanecer en la incubadora… trate de no encontrarme demasiado con Momo… después de todo… podía ser cierto que el estuviera enamorado de mi… y llego el bendito viernes… por la noche luego de mis clases Tomoka vino a verme y le comente mis dudas…_

–Tomoka… _-dije seria después de que me contara como le había ido en su semana-_ tengo un problema _–dije a lo que se sorprendió_

–Dime _–me dijo…. A Tomoka le gusta oír los problemas de los demás y buscarles solución-_

–Creo que Momo esta enamorado de mi _–le dije y ella guardó silencio por un minuto_

–Sakuno… _-me dijo seria-_ sabia que eras un poco despistada pero no pensé que tanto_ –dijo…eso me ofendió un poco_

–Explícate _–le dije sin comprender que me quería decir_

–no te habías dado cuenta? _–me pregunto… y mi cara de sorpresa fue mi respuesta-_ Por Dios! Se nota que va tras de ti_ –me dijo y eso me asustó-_

_Solté un quejido_

–¿Y ahora que haré si se me declara? _–dije aterrada con la idea_

–Pero… pensé que a ti te gustaba _–me dijo Tomoka y me sorprendí con eso_

–Por supuesto que no _–dije segura-_ Momo no es mi tipo, además es mi mejor amigo… ¿Qué haré? … no quiero perderlo como amigo… _-dije mientras Tomoka estaba seria pensando_

–Lo tengo! _–dijo feliz…tanto que me asustó un poco-_ Debes buscar un novio

–Tomoka… ni siquiera tengo para comer y dormir lo suficiente y tu me dices que busque un novio…. _–dije un poco molesta… además no quería tener una relación…_

–No entiendes verdad _–me dijo con ese tono de soy-mas-inteligente-que-tu a la mire como si la odiara-_ no digo que sea de verdad… podrías buscar a alguien para que fingiera se tu novio, de esa forma decepcionaras a Momo

–Si claro… pero donde encuentro a alguien que quiera ayudarme _–dijo yo a lo que a ella le brillaron los ojos_

–Mi hermano acaba de mudarse a la ciudad _–dijo como sopesando la idea-_ quizás pueda ayudarnos _–me dijo… ¿ayudarnos?... eso me suena a manada…-_ creo que mañana mismo podría presentártelo _–dijo poniéndose de pie-_ mañana lo traeré, le explicare todo… así que Adiós _–dijo antes de salir sin siquiera escuchar mi opinión… y lo único que pensé en ese momento fue que ojala no fuera peor el remedio que la enfermedad…_

x – x – x – x – x

_A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiéndome como una idiota… quizás eran sólo ima__ginaciones mías eso de que Momo estuviera enamorado de mi… Despeje de mi mente aquello mientras observaba el calendario… Dios mío… solo faltaba 3 semanas para mi examen… y me parecía que aun me faltaba muchísimo por estudiar… _

_Deje el tazón vació de café sobre el lavaplatos… ¿Cómo demonios se había juntado tanta loza sucia?... sin duda tendría que lavarla… además… debía asear el salón y porque no también mi dormitorio… los papeles en los cuales tenia mis resúmenes estaban dispersos por la moqueta… si… debía hacerlo ahora mismo…_

_Después de tres horas de lavar, ordenar, barrer, pasar la aspiradora… me sentía realmente agotada… me metí a la ducha después de acabar el aseo… era cierto… hoy era sábado… debía salir a hacer la compra para la semana… pero Tomoka quedo en venir con su hermano… y bueno… para que estamos con cosas en realidad quería conocerle… y que me ayudara con lo de Momo… Salí de la ducha y me vestí rápidamente… frente al espejo comencé a cepillarme el cabello… ¿Cuándo me había crecido tanto el cabello?... ni siquiera me había dado cuenta… al trabajo iba con el cabello sujeto en un estricto moño… y a clases con una coleta baja… De repente quede observando mi propio reflejo… ¿esa era yo?... Santo Dios… que delgada estaba… de seguro había perdido mis buenos 10 kilos con todo el estrés del último tiempo… y correr de un lado a otro también había favorecido aquello…_

_Solté un suspiro mientras me veía allí… la cabeza se me veía aun mas grande…_

_Por la tarde llegó Tomoka… con su hermano Ichigo… Era un hombre muy simpático… tenia 29 años, era medico, alto, atractivo… pero no era mi tipo… pero eso no importaba porque nuestro noviazgo iba a ser de mentiras… _

–Bueno chicos ya os he presentado _–dijo Tomoka poniéndose de pie-_ Debo irme, tengo mi clase de spinnig en 20 minutos _–dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-_ no hagáis nada indebido_ –dijo y se fue_

_Me quede de piedra… __Tomoka… mi mejor amiga hacia dicho eso?... Oh Por Dios… el silencio que mantuvimos con Ichigo fue muy incomodo… parecíamos dos pollos mojados… que ni siquiera decíamos pío… Yo era tímida… ya más sobretodo cuando conocía a alguien nuevo…_

_Esa situación… los dos en silencio en la sala… fue muy cómico y comencé a reír… Ichigo también empezó a reírse… menos mal… ya no pensaría que yo estaba loca como una cabra…_

–Lo siento_ –dije deteniendo mi risa-_ no soy muy buena cuando conozco a alguien, soy un poco tímida…

–No te preocupes… _-dijo él-_ yo soy igual…

_Bueno después de eso comenzamos a hablar… el me contó que trabajaba en la clínica de la ciudad… y bueno… el necesitaba una novia… parecía ser que había comenzado la temporada de __«caza de marido» en el hospital y en la semana que llevaba trabajando ya se le habían declarado 3 enfermeras… Pobrecillo… ese es el precio que se paga por la belleza… Yo le conté lo de Momo… de cómo nos conocimos, de cómo me había dado trabajo y de su forma de actuar la cual me había llevado a pensar en sus intenciones…_

–Bueno _–me dijo el-_ yo habría hecho lo mismo _–dijo refiriendo a como Momo, sin conocerme completamente bien me había dado trabajo…-_ Tomoka me había dicho que eras bonita, pero no pensé que tanto… _-me dijo sorprendiéndome, «Mierda», pensé yo…_

_El resto de la tarde la pasamos conversando de nuestros intereses y aspiraciones… teníamos muchas cosas en común… pero desgraciadamente no era mi tipo… _

_El timbre sonó, de seguro era el chico de las pizzas, habíamos encargado una…_

–¿Podrías abrir mientras voy por el dinero? _–le dije_

–No te preocupes yo pago _–me dijo el abriendo la puerta_

_Paso demasiado tiempo en silencio… lo cual me extrañó… quizás no era el chico de la pizza… así que me asome a ver… y lo que vi me dejo de piedra… allí estaba __Momo mirando a Ichigo… y Ichigo mirando a Momo… ambos en silencio…_

–¿Momo? –_Dije llamando su atención-_ Hola… pasa –_dije tomando del brazo a Ichigo para que dejara pasar a Momo_

–Hola Sakuno –_me saludo Momo_- He venido a saber como esta tu hermana

–Oh si –_dije yo_- ella y su bebé ya están mejor…

_Silencio nuevamente…_

–Oh… -_chille sorprendiendo a ambos hombres_- Ichigo… -_dije tomando su brazo_- te presento a Momo el amigo del que te contaba –_dije a lo que el comprendió que era hora de comenzar la actuación_- Momo te presento a Ichigo… -_no me atreví a decirle que era mi novio_

–Mucho gusto Momo… -_dijo dándole la mano_- Sakuno habla mucho de ti –_dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por mi espalda y me abrazaba por la cintura-_

–Encantado de conocerte –_dijo Momo observando la escena, mientras alzaba una ceja con confusión, mientras yo me armaba de valor_

–Ichigo es mi novio –_dije mientras Momo asombrado me miraba_-

–Vaya… -_dijo, pero no parecía decepcionado lo que me alegro… quizás después de todo no estaba tras de mi_- no me habías contado que tenias novio –_me dijo_

–Bueno… es que llevamos muy poco tiempo –_dije recordando lo planeado_- Ichigo llegó hace poco a la ciudad… nos conocíamos de antes eso si –_sonreí mirando a mi "novio"_

–¿Y como se conocieron? –_pregunto mi amigo_

–Tomoka, nos presento –_dijo Ichigo…_- ella es mi hermana… y bueno le estoy agradecido de haberme presentado a Sakuno –_dijo mientras me besaba en la sien, yo sólo sonreí… me sentía muy mal por todas las mentiras que había dicho… _

_Momo__ se fue 20 minutos mas tarde… cuando llegó el chico de la pizza… y Ichigo 10 mas tarde después de habernos comido la pizza…_

_Y me quedé sola…_

_Esa noche y la siguiente no pude dormir……_

_A la mañana del lunes me sentía muy mal… mentir no era bueno… y a mi no se daba bien hacerlo… después de todo era una chica buena…_

_Salí al trabajo con más desgano que nunca… Lo único bueno era que Momo se había pedido un descanso y no iría a trabajar…_

_Allí estaba en mi escritorio viendo el listado de clientes… debía llamar a unos cuantos antes de la hora de almuerzo… realmente odiaba eso… cuando terminara mis estudios buscaría un mejor trabajo…_

_Un golpe de papeles sobre mi escritorio llamo mi atención… «¿Qué mierda?» pensé yo mientras me ponía de pie…_

_Allí frente a mi muy enojadísimo estaba mi jefe_

–Srta. Ryuzaki –_me dijo, parecía que estaba escupiendo cada letra de mi apellido_- se puede saber que ha hecho… estos informes están erróneos, hemos perdido casi todos los clientes de este listado… COMO RAYOS PUEDE SER TAN INEFICIENTE!! –_me grito… que mierda me dije yo… ¿Qué informes?... yo aun no le entregaba el mío… lo tenia en el cajón de mi escritorio pensaba entregarlo temprano, pero me dio pereza… y porque mierda me esta gritando me dije mientras observaba los dichosos informes… que obviamente no eran míos... _– Parece que haberse conseguido un novio la ha vuelto mas inútil –_me ofendió con ello… ¿Qué se creía este bastardo?..._- Y no dice nada… ¿Qué? Acaso su novio le comió la lengua? –_pregunto_

_No se como… todo ocurrió muy rápido… solo sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano derecha… y el grito ahogado de la mayoría de mis compañeros que estaban presentes… Santo Dios… __había abofeteado a mi jefe!!__... El se había quedado de piedra y estaba casi tan sorprendido como yo… _

–No voy a aguantar sus insultos –_dije con firmeza frunciendo el ceño_- DIMITO –_le grite mientras tomaba mi bolso y antes de salir por la puerta me volteé… el me miro fijo sin poder creer lo que había pasado_- además… esos informes no eran míos –_dije y salí con toda la dignidad que me quedaba… que en realidad era muy poca…_

_Llegue a mi apartamento y cerré la puerta de golpe… dejándome caer al suelo… ¿Qué mierda había hecho?... Golpeé a __Ryoma Echizen… nunca en mi vida había golpeado a alguien…y además había renunciado a mi trabajo… ¿Qué rayos haría ahora?... Fui a mi dormitorio y me arroje sobre la cama… las lagrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos… me había dolido… no solo la mano… sino las cosas que me había dicho Ryoma… Por Dios cuanto me dolía que me tratase así… no se cuantas horas permanecí llorando solo se que me dormí… y no desperté hasta entrada la noche…_

_Llame a mis padres para contarles… menos mal y me comprendieron… incluso me invitaron a quedarme en su casa el tiempo que quisiera a lo que acepte… ahora sin trabajo no tendría como pagar el departamento… así que lo mejor era llamar al día siguiente para avisar que lo dejaría…_

x – x – x – x – x

_Momoshiro__ Takeshi ingreso a la oficina de su socio y mejor amigo, hecho un basilisco.._

–¿Qué mierda le has hecho a Sakuno? –_Dijo afirmando ambas manos en el escritorio-_

–Ella es la que me ha hecho algo –_dijo Ryoma tocándose la mejilla_

–Pero tu le dijiste algo muy desagradable –_le dijo aun enojado_-

–Te preocupas demasiado por ella, no te ha dado calabazas –_dijo en tono sarcástico_

–Ryoma eres un completo cabrón –_dijo mientras se sentaba_- Sakuno no me ha dado calabazas ya que nunca ha habido algo entre nosotros, sólo somos amigos

–Claro por eso le diste empleo y te preocupas tanto por ella? –_pregunto _

–Le di empleo porque estuve a punto de arrollarla con mi carro –_dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo_- y me preocupo por ella porque cada vez que la veo recuerdo lo que le pudo haber pasado si no hubiera frenado a tiempo, además Sakuno es una gran chica… sabias que aun esta estudiando esta a punto de terminar sus estudios… es realmente una estudiante brillante… y tan sólo es una niña… -_dijo sorprendiéndole aun mas_- Por Dios Ryoma no dirás nada! –_dijo a lo que su amigo siguió mudo_- Tiene solo 23 años!... este era su primer empleo y la odiaste desde que la conociste!

–¿Qué?... –_pregunto sorprendido_- yo no la odio

–Pero actúas como si lo hicieras… -_dijo sintiéndose abatido_- ella cree que le odias

–Te lo dijo? –_pregunto mientras Momo asentía_

–además te conté que tiene novio porque me sentía feliz por ella… -_dijo sonriendo_- No para que le dijeras esas cosas que le dijiste, y déjame decirte que Sakuno no es ninguna inútil… incluso creo que es mas eficiente que cualquiera de los empleados que llevan mas tiempo con nosotros… o acaso no te diste cuenta esta mañana cuando le pediste a Molly los papeles informes matutinos… no sabias que Sakuno los hacia por ella?...

_Ryoma__ Echizen permaneció en silencio… nunca se había dado cuenta de eso… hasta esa mañana que parecía que la oficina estaba a punto de colapsar… _

–Creo que deberías ir a casa de Sakuno y disculparte… y pedirle que regrese… -_dijo sonriendo_- claro que además de eso debes cambiar esa actitud idiota que tienes con ella –_dijo sonriendo aun mas_- si no te conociera pensaría que te gusta Sakuno… y que no sabes como actuar con ella y te comportas como un niño metiéndote con ella

x – x – x – x – x

_«Hoy seria un gran día»__ me dije a mi misma cuando desperté esta mañana… hacia ya cuatro días que había renunciado… y realmente me sentía mejor… ya no tenia que verle la cara a Ryoma Echizen ni aguantar sus regaños… además con esto podía dedicar mas tiempo a mis estudios… me quedaban 15 días para el examen… y me parecía que no sabia nada… Observe mi vacío ex-departamento, la mayoría de mis cosas ya las había guardado en casa de mis padres… solo me quedaba lo mas básico y algunas cajas que aun tenia que terminar de embalar… _

_Salí del departamento… debía ir a recoger mi coche… lo había tenido que llevar al mecánico… después que me dejara tirada a una cuadra antes de llegar a casa… realmente era una porquería… _

_Desde la entrada del edificio distinguí a lo lejos de figura de la señora Kiyone… es una anciana que vive en el primer piso… corrí rápidamente para ayudarla con las bolsas que cargaba… de seguro había salido a hacer las compras…_

_Después de acompañarla me dispuse a ir por mi auto… pero algo me detuvo… en la entrada estaban jugando Mizuru y Haru… los hijos de mi vecina… ella trabaja fuera y deja a sus hijos de 12 y 8 años solos en casa…_

–Ehh Mizuru –_le llame… el era el mayor y era todo un amor…_

–Hola Sakuno –_me saludo el corriendo hacia mi junto a su hermanito_

–Hola niños –_les dije…_ - ¿a que jugáis? –_Les pregunte mientras me señalaban su balón_- oh vaya –_les dije yo_-

–Oye… -_me dijo Haru el mas pequeño_- ¿es cierto que te vas? –_me pregunto con tristeza_

–Si… -_le dije yo sonriendo, pero lo cual no resulto para calmar a los niños… Haru comenzó a llorar_

x – x – x – x – x

_Por Dios habían pasado 4 días desde que ella había renunciado… ya no podía dilatar mas la situación en la que se encontraba… __Momo estaba muy pesado con el asunto… el cual él trataba de posponer… Y allí estaba fuera de su edificio… dándose valor para enfrentarla… quizás con suerte no le golpeara de nuevo…_

_Llevaba por lo menos una hora tratando de darse valor para ir… había visto a una joven salir y ayudar a una anciana con sus compras… ella estaba ahora en la entrada hablando con unos niños… tenia la impresión de haberla visto antes…. Cabello largo… delgada… muy joven y bonita… bueno como dice el dicho… al mal tiempo… buena cara…_

_Se bajó de su automóvil de lujo ultimo modelo y se dirigió al edificio…_

x – x – x – x – x

_Ahí estaba yo de nuevo…. Charlando con Mi__zuru y Haru… Gracias a Dios había logrado detener el llanto de Haru… prometiéndole que los visitaría cuando estuviera en la ciudad… en realidad les quería mucho… a veces cuando su mamá trabajaba de noche yo les cuidaba.._

–Wow –_la exclamación de Mizuru llamo mi atención y lentamente me di vuelta para ver que le había sorprendido…. Y la sorprendida fui yo…_

–Se… Señor Echizen –_dije sorprendida de verle allí… ¿Por qué? Fue mi segunda reacción… pero la de él me sorprendió mas_

–¿Sakuno? –_me dijo… pero a mi me sonó mas a pregunta que otra cosa_

–¿Qué hace aquí?. –_se que sonó a pesado… pero que mas quería… me había tratado pésimo la ultima vez que nos vimos… _

_Tardó demasiado en contestar… además estaba siendo muy descortés al estar conversando con él allí en la calle frente a los niños_

–Ehh Mizuru –_le dice a mi vecino_- Sigáis jugando… mas tarde les invito un helado –_les dije a lo que me sonrieron felices… Solté un suspiro mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo… no tuve que decirle al Señor Echizen que me siguiera ya que lo hizo…_

_Abrí la puerta y él entro detrás de mí…_

–Dígame a lo que ha venido –_le dije una vez que entramos al apartamento_

–No sabia que tuvieras problemas de dinero –_me dijo observando el casi vacío apartamento_

–¿Qué? … -_dije yo mientras tardaba un minuto en darme cuenta a lo que se refería_- ahh, no es eso –_dije un poco molesta… al parecer había ido a arruinarme el día_- Es que me ha pillado de cambio –_dije _

–¿cambio? –_dijo confuso… Oh Dios mío… pensé yo… ¿a que habrá venido?_

–Si… me mudó… -_dije a lo que pareció sorprendido_- mis padres me ofrecieron su casa para ir a vivir, además como ya acabaron las clases en la universidad, solo me queda terminar de estudiar por mi cuenta para el examen –_le dije… mientras pensaba… ¿Por qué mierda tenia que estarle dando explicaciones a ese hombre?..._- Ahora me dirá a que ha venido –_dije un poco molesta… después de todo se aparece sin siquiera avisar_

–Sakuno… Quiero que vuelvas… -_dijo sorprendiéndome… ¿Qué?... ¿¡Qué!?... ¿¡QUE!?... pensé yo mientras veía su rostro sereno… el cual había golpeado ya una vez…. Estuve tentada a decir… ni muerta… pero me contuve _

–Lo siento… no puedo –_dije negándome… ¿Qué se creía?... que podía venir y pedirme que regresara… no señor… ni muerta regresaría a trabajar para él…-_ Como ya le he dicho… me mudo… la casa de mis padres esta a mas de 1 hora de la ciudad… además estoy terminando de prepararme para mi examen

–Sakuno… -_me dijo… y no se porque pero me gusto como sonó mi nombre en sus labios… oh Por Dios… espero no haberme sonrojado…_- se que las cosas entre nosotros no han funcionado como deberían –_dijo un poco compungido… y a mi me sonó algo raro ya que el tenia la culpa de todo lo que había pasado… _- pero por favor… regresa… te necesito… -_dijo… y creo que se sorprendió por sus palabras… al igual que yo_- la empresa te necesita… -_agregó rápidamente…_

–Lo siento realmente –_dije y… por un momento me dio la impresión… ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?... realmente creo que estoy loca…_- pero creo que desde el comienzo fue una mala idea trabajar… descuide mis estudios y este ultimo tiempo he estado descuidando mi salud… duermo poco y como poco… -_dije y me quedo observando con fijeza_- Gracias de todos modos por pedirme regresar –_le sonreí con sinceridad… creo que es la primera vez que lo hacia para él_

_Se fue luego de hacerme prometer que al día siguiente iría a enseñarle a Molly a hacer los informes matutinos…_

_A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano para ir a la oficina, como el Sr. __Echizen me había hecho prometer, claro que no fui con mi ropa-ejecutiva-formal, ni loca volvería a vestirme así… ¿en que estaba pensando cuando compre esa vestimenta?... _

_Llegue a la oficina e instruí a Molly en lo de los informes matutinos, claro que todos se sorprendieron de verme allí y vestida informalmente… Gracias a Dios no me encontré con el sr. __Echizen… al terminar lo de Molly me dirigí a despedirme de Momo…_

–Hola extraño –_le dije abriendo la puerta…_

–Sakuno –_se sorprendió poniéndose de pie al reconocerme_- me alegra que hayas regresado… -_eso me sorprendió a mi… quizás no había hablado con el sr. Echizen_

–No he regresado… en realidad vengo a despedirme… -_dije y eso pareció sorprenderle_- el Sr. Echizen estuvo en mi departamento ayer –_le dije sonriendo_- en realidad me sorprendió… pero no puedo regresar… ya sabes me queda un par de semanas para estudiar, y además me iré a casa de mis padres… así que dejó la ciudad… por lo menos de momento

–Te extrañare –_me dijo sonriendo_- eres una gran amiga Sakuno –_me dijo y me dio tristeza… _

–Vale, vale … -_dije yo tratando de bajarle el sentimentalismo_- no me gustan las despedidas –_le sonreí_- así que ahora me voy… y ya nos volveremos a encontrar…

–¿Un abrazo? –_pregunto mientras me sonreía_

–Esta bien –_le dije_- pero que sea rápido… -_me abrazó en realidad me recordó a cuando mi hermano me abrazaba… _

–Lamento interrumpir –_escuche la voz de mi ex-jefe a mis espaldas…_

–No interrumpe –_dije una vez que Momo me soltó_- en realidad yo ya me iba –_le dije_- Muchas gracias por todo Sr. Echizen –_le sonreí desde donde estaba, tome mis cosas y guiñándole un ojo a Momo le dije_- ya te llamo luego –_y salí de allí… siempre digna me dije a mi misma… que se creía ese Echizen… además aproveche de vengarme de Momo con eso… ya que el me la había hecho una vez… _

_Salí del edificio muy feliz… me sentía como si este día fuera el punto de inicio para una nueva vida… bueno… igual para que estamos con cosas… me dio un poco de tristeza… en parte me gustaba mi trabajo… pero bueno que le iba a hacer…_

–Sakuno!... –_escuché que alguien me llamo a mis espaldas… y me voltee rápidamente… lo que fue un error ya que choque de narices con la corbata de la persona que me había hablado… Por Dios… pensé ensimismada… que bien olía…_ - menos mal que te alcancé –_me dijo y yo levante la vista para toparme con la mirada de Ryoma Echizen…_

–Señor Echizen _–chillé como una tonta y retrocedí un par de pasos… Por Dios… sentía mi corazón latir tan fuerte que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho… que susto me había dado!!_

–Sakuno… olvidabas esto _–dijo entregándome un sobre_

–¿Esto?... _–pregunte… no tenia idea de que podía ser_

–Si… es tu paga por los días que trabajaste este mes… _-dijo y me pareció raro… si sacaba cuentas solo habían sido dos días… yo había renunciado dos días después del día de pago de sueldos… además como renuncie no tenia derecho a finiquito contando también que ni siquiera llevaba un año trabajando allí…_

–Gracias…. Supongo _–dije… viendo con extrañeza su gesto… ¿me alcanzó para esto?... pensé algo decepcionada…_- bueno… yo ya debo irme _–dije ya que ambos nos habíamos quedado en silencio…_

–Si… claro… _-dijo él…-_ necesitas que te lleve a algún lado… _-me preguntó_

–No… gracias…. No es necesario… tengo mi auto en la cuadra siguiente… -_dije y me quedó viendo fijo…-_ Adiós Sr. Echizen… _-dije estirando mi mano… la cual es estrechó con suavidad… Por Dios sus manos eran enormes comparadas con las mías… _

–Adiós Sakuno… _-dijo antes de soltarme…_

–Adiós… _-dije yo antes de irme…_

_Llegue a mi auto… encendí el motor y me fui rumbo a mi vacío apartamento… debía terminar de empacar… ojala así lograra detener mi mente que comenzaba a recriminarme todo lo que había hecho los últimos días…_

x – x – x – x – x

_Estaba enfurecida…. Muy enfurecida…. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre?... pensé con furia… ¿Cómo se atrevía a faltarme al respeto de esa forma?... Cuando llegue a mi apartamento a empacar… de mi chaqueta cayó el sobre que me había dado… Y con curiosidad lo abrí…. Encontrándome con un cheque con una cantidad exorbitante… ¿Qué carajo?... fue lo primero que pensé… después me invadió la furia… ¿Qué se creía?... ¿Qué necesitaba sus limosnas?... no señor… claro que no… Por eso hice lo único que podía hacer… llame a __Momo… y ahora le estoy esperando… ¿Cuánto mas se podía tardar…?_

_El timbre sonó llamando mi atención y abrí la puerta_

–Lo siento Sakuno _–dijo Momo entrando rápidamente-_ el trafico estaba terrible… _- me dijo mientras se detenía…_ - ¿Qué sucede? _–me pregunto al ver la cara que tenia _

–Toma… _-dije secamente_- Quiero que se lo devuelvas al Sr. Echizen –_le dije muy molesta mientras me miraba con confusión-_ de devolvérselo yo… de seguro terminaría golpeándole…

–Esto… _-dijo viendo el sobre _

–Ábrelo –_dije yo cruzándome de brazos mientras lo hacia…_

–¿Qué carajo…? –_dijo viendo la suma_

–Lo mismo pensé yo… -_le dije_- quiero que le digas a ese hombre que no necesito sus limosnas…. NO SOY POBRE!! –_le grite… _

–Zoe… _-murmuro viéndome con extrañeza mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas… aquellas que no fui capaz de contener…_- Sakuno… -_y me abrazó con fuerza…_

x – x – x – x – x

Tocó la puerta reiteradas veces… sabia que era muy tarde… pero debía hablar ahora… no podía dejarlo pasar… le había hecho daño… vio las lagrimas de ella… nunca la había visto llorar… era la primera vez y en realidad se sintió mal… ella era como una hermana… le recordaba a Zoe… su querida hermanita… la que perdió cuando eran niños… por eso la protegía… Zoe había muerto arrollada por un carro… por eso él protegía a Sakuno, porque de cierta forma le recordaba a su Zoe…

–¿Qué sucede? –_preguntó Ryoma Echizen al abrir la puerta_

–¿Qué carajo pretendías? –_le grito su mejor amigo entrando muy molesto_

–¿A que te refieres? –_le pregunto confuso…_

–A esto –_dijo entregándole el sobre que Sakuno le había dado_- La has lastimado… le has hecho daño… -_dijo dejándose caer en el sofá…_

–¿Qué? –_dijo sin comprender.._

–Sakuno… -_dijo Momo abatido_- la hiciste llorar…

–yo no quería eso –_dijo Ryoma sentándose frente a su amigo-_ Maldita sea _–dijo desordenándose los cabellos-_ yo solo quería ayudarla…

–Ella no lo necesitaba –_dijo mirándole de frente_- dijo que no necesitaba limosnas tuyas ni de nadie… Dijo que ella no era pobre, que no necesitaba nada… de ti ni de nadie…

Ryoma guardo silencio

–Zoe… -_murmuro con tristeza_

–¿Qué sucede? –_pregunto Ryoma con confusión_

–Sakuno me recuerda a Zoe… -_dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo_- Cuando la veo es como si viera a Zoe… todo en ella me lo recuerda…

–Momo… _-murmuro con tristeza_

–La primera vez que la vi… me sorprendió… _-dijo recordando-_ tanto que me asusté… creí que era Zoe… _-dijo con tristeza-_ esta tarde cuando la vi llorar… me pareció que era ella…

x – x – x – x – x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola!!... soy Yakumito…con otro capitulo de este fic… espero que les haya agradado… ya saben cualquier comentario en un review…

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron en el capi anterior…

Se Despide Yakumito!

* * *

**Avances del Próximo capitulo:**

_Hola… soy Sakuno Ryuzaki… tengo 26 años… y estoy cesante… es algo triste recordar… sólo se que di mi mayor esfuerzo… Trabajaba en una empresa de Retail… mi jefe era un hombre mayor… y por culpa de malas negociaciones de su gerente general perdió todo… o bueno estuvo a punto de perderlo… yo trabajaba en el área de Mercadotecnia… y cuando los altos directivos abandonaron el barco –por así decirlo- fui el apoyo del Señor Wilkins… con lo cual, al momento de vender la empresa, logro una buena utilidad… eso me alegró, no solo por él, sino también por su esposa… la cual era un modelo de la amabilidad… _

_¿Ahh?... ¿Qué quien es Ann?... Pues es mi mejor amiga y –por decirlo de alguna forma- compañera de apartamento… Ann Tachibana… la conocí harán ya poco mas de dos años… trabaja en una revista que se vende en todo el país… ella es directora creativa… viaja mucho… así que decidí arrendarle una habitación… es una gran amiga…_

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**

* * *

**Besos Yakumito!**

* * *


	3. Capitulo 03

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

* * *

** 3 Años Después**

* * *

–Sakuno!! –_chilló al entrar al departamento_- Sakuno… ¿Dónde estas?...

–Ann! –_sonreí al verla de pie en la entrada del salón_- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas hoy? –_le dije frunciendo el ceño_

–Lo siento –_me dijo sonriendo_- ven a ver las cosas que traje –_me dijo sentándose en el sofá_

_Hola… soy Sakuno Ryuzaki… tengo 26 años… y estoy cesante… es algo triste recordar… sólo se que di mi mayor esfuerzo… Trabajaba en una empresa de Retail… mi jefe era un hombre mayor… y por culpa de malas negociaciones de su gerente general perdió todo… o bueno estuvo a punto de perderlo… yo trabajaba en el área de Mercadotecnia… y cuando los altos directivos abandonaron el barco –por así decirlo- fui el apoyo del Señor Wilkins… con lo cual, al momento de vender la empresa, logro una buena utilidad… eso me alegró, no solo por él, sino también por su esposa… la cual era un modelo de la amabilidad…_

_¿Ahh?... ¿Qué quien es Ann?... Pues es mi mejor amiga y –__por decirlo de alguna forma- compañera de apartamento… Ann Tachibana… la conocí harán ya poco mas de dos años… trabaja en una revista que se vende en todo el país… ella es directora creativa… viaja mucho… así que decidí arrendarle una habitación… es una gran amiga…_

–¿Y ya decidiste que ponerte esta noche? –_me dijo Ann mientras me ayudaba a ordenar el living que ella misma había desordenado_

–Aun no decido… Quizás no sea buena idea asistir –_dije un poco desanimada… no me hacia nada de gracia asistir a la cena de despedida de la empresa, en realidad me sentía mal… porque el grupo que la había comprado, pensaba absorber la marca y muchos trabajadores quedarían desempleados… incluyéndome… a pesar de que el Sr. Wilkins estuviera empeñado en ayudarme a buscar un nuevo empleo…_

–Yo opino que deberías ir… como sabes… en una de esas conoces a alguien especial… -_me sonrió al verme fruncir el ceño_

–Ann Tachibana… -_le regañé… yo ya tenia a alguien especial… solo que a Ann no le agradaba_

–Ya, vale –_me dijo_- vamos muéstrame tus opciones para esta noche…

x – x – x – x – x

_Allí estaba yo en la cena de despedida, Ann me había obligado a asistir y ahí estaba… hablando con la Sra. Sarah Wilkins y un par de sus amigas, … era tan amable… en realidad cuando le veía parecía realmente un abuelita encantadora… A lo lejos vi a una persona que me llamó la atención… creo que era…_

–Sarah –_llamé su atención_- Sra. Yume, Sra. Nami –_dije hablando a sus amigas_- me disculpan un momento, debo ir a saludar a alguien –_dije mientras las señoras sonreían_

–Ve… no pierdas tu tiempo hablando con ancianas como nosotras –_rió Sarah_- Vive tu juventud niña –_me dijo sonriendo y sus amigas apoyaron su comentario, a lo que sólo pude sonreír antes de irme_

–Hola extraño –_dije a la persona que había visto a lo lejos_

_Se volteo en cámara lenta, y con su rostro lleno de sorpresa me reconoció_

–¿Sakuno? –_me dijo_- Por Dios!!... si eres Sakuno –_dijo y me abrazó_

–Momo… -_dije yo sonriendo_- suéltame que todos nos están viendo -_y me soltó_

–¡Que sorpresa me has dado! –_dijo sonriéndome_- no puedo creer que seas tu… estas muy guapa!

–Gracias –_dije yo_- Cuando te vi a lo lejos supe enseguida que eras tú… -_dije sonriéndole_-

–¿Qué haces en esta reunión? –_me preguntó_-

–Oye! –_dije haciéndome la ofendida_- ¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso no puedo asistir a una reunión como esta? –_el sonrió ante mi pregunta_

–Bueno… no es eso… -_trato de arreglarla_- no quise ofenderte

–No te preocupes –_dije yo_- vine solo a petición de Andréu… ya sabes el Sr. Wilkins… -_dije cuando me miró con extrañeza… y estuve a punto de decir el abuelito alegrón, que era como todos le llamaban en la empresa eso si a sus espaldas …_

–Momoshiro Takeshi! … Por Dios… muchacho ¡Cuánto tiempo! –_dijo mi jefe… bueno ex-jefe acercándose… menos mal que me contuve de llamarle el abuelito alegrón-_

–Sr. Wilkins –_le saludo Momo-_

–Vaya… veo que conoces a Sakuno –_dijo tomándome un brazo_- una gran chica… gracias a ella conseguí el gran trato–_dijo mientras Momo me miraba sorprendido…_- Una lastima que Ryoma no haya venido… quería presentarle a mi pequeña Sakuno… mi gran ejecutiva… - _Mierda!... pensé yo… Gracias a Dios que Ryoma Echizen no había asistido_- Me alegra que el se haya adjudicado la empresa… pero una lastima que sólo vaya a mantener la marca… -_dijo y ahora era yo la que miraba a Momo sorprendida_- Bueno chicos los dejo solos… -_y se fue no sin antes guiñarnos un ojo…_

–Que carajo!... –_no pude evitar decirlo_

–Vaya que sorpresa, Sakuno –_dijo sonriéndome_- Así que eras tu la que nos dio tanta batalla… creo que gracias a ti, Ryoma tiene un ulcera… -_rió el muy cabrón_

–Bueno… también es una sorpresa para mi –_dije yo sonriendo_- No sabia que era a vosotros a quienes batallaba… además si el Sr. Echizen tiene una ulcera se la merece… es la segunda vez que quedo cesante por su culpa… -_reí yo mientras Momo se ponía serio-_

–Lo siento –_me dijo_- lo del empleo… si quieres hablo con Ryoma para que te contrate en la compañía

–No gracias…-_dije demasiado rápido_- con una vez me basto… -_sonreí_- además no quiero que me vuelva a llamar espantapájaros… -_dije y me arrepentí en el acto… Mierda!... la regué!! Pensé por la sorpresa en los ojos de Momo…_

–Sakuno… -_murmuro- _tu…

–Lo siento… fue sin querer _–le dije… ya me había delatado_…- no estaba espiando… solo iba pasando por ahí.. y bueno escuche mi nombre… además… en ese tiempo, pensaba que… bueno se que suena tonto… pero pensaba que le gustaba al Sr. Echizen… y si soy sincera a mi… me gustaba un poco… -_dije mientras el sonreía…_

–Sakuno… -_murmuro él viéndome fijamente_

–Bueno eso es pasado… ahora estoy comprometida… -_le dije enseñándole mi anillo_

–¿Te vas a casar? –_me pregunto con sorpresa_

–¿Qué te sorprende? –_dije algo ofendida_- hace un minuto me dijiste que estaba guapa..

–No es eso… -_dijo riendo_- Así que te casas

–Si –_dije sonriendo_- Se llama Kintaro Tooyama… -_dije sonriendo_- es Analista financiero, trabaja en la bolsa

–Un hombre de riesgos, ¿no? –_me sonrió_-

–Sí… -_dije yo_

–¿Y cuando es el feliz acontecimiento? –_me pregunto con alegría_

–Aun no tenemos una fecha clara… -_dije yo observando mi argolla… ojala y no se notara mi duda…_

–Me alegro por ti Sakuno –_y me abrazó nuevamente…_

x – x – x – x – x

–Volviste tarde anoche ¿no? -_me dijo Ann mientras me sentaba a la mesa y me servia un café_

–¿Qué? –_pregunte mientras despertaba gracias a la cafeína_

–Dije… que llegaste tarde anoche… -_me dijo viéndome_- Mujer deja la cafeína… es veneno para tu organismo…

–No puedo… -_dije yo_- Esto –_dije señalando mi café_- es lo único que me despierta completamente por la mañana…

–Ya vale… -_dijo_- bueno cuéntame como te fue ayer…

–Bien… sabes me encontré con un amigo –_dije sonriendo_- Momo… hacia años que no le veía! –_dije emocionada, pero me arrepentí al ver la ceja alzada de Ann_

–Así… que Momo –_dijo en tono de burla_

–Ya basta Ann… -_dije yo_- Momo es sólo un amigo… en realidad fue uno de mis jefes en mi primer trabajo… te acuerdas que te he hablado de él

–Si, me acuerdo –_dijo sonriéndome_- ¿Y?

–¿Y… que? –_dije yo_

–¿Y?... ¿Cuándo lo viste no te dieron ganar de cortar con Kintaro? –_dijo sonriéndome… a ella le caía mal mi novio… bueno no se creo que solo era posesiva con sus amistades… ya que también le caía mal Tomoka…_

–Claro que no! –_dije yo_…- Momo es como un hermano para mi… al igual que yo para el soy como su hermana… una vez según recuerdo me llamo Zoe… su hermanita se llamaba así…

–¿Llamaba? –_pregunto_

–Si… murió cuando era pequeña –_dije con tristeza-_

–lo siento… no quería embromar con eso… -_dijo compungida_

–No te preocupes… -_dije yo_…- Lo que me sorprendió es que "el gran trato"… ya sabes las negociaciones en la cuales intervení fueron contra ellos…

–¿Ellos? –_pregunto confusa_

–Si… -_dije yo-_ contra Momo y su socio… Ryoma Echizen… -_le aclare_- contra mis ex-jefes –_y sonreí mas para mi misma_- Oh… es cierto… -_dije cambiando el tema rápidamente para que no fuera a preguntarme por el Sr. Echizen_- ¿De que quieres tu pastel para mañana Srta. Cumpleañera? –_dije mientras Ann sonreía_

x – x – x – x – x

–Hola Marly –_saludo Momoshiro Takeshi a la secretaria de su socio_- ¿Esta Ryoma en su oficina?

–Si Sr. Momoshiro –_dijo_- le anuncio enseguida

–Gracias –_dijo esperando_

–Pase por favor –_dijo antes de que Momo se dirigiera a la oficina de Ryoma Echizen_

_Ahí estaba sentado frente a su lujoso escritorio con una montaña de papeles_

–¿Mucho trabajo?... –_pregunto sonriendo mientras su amigo le observaba frunciendo el ceño_- Vamos no te enojes… A que no adivinas a quien me encontré ayer en la despedida de Andréu Wilkins –_dijo sonriendo_

–No se… no soy adivino –_dijo serio volviendo al trabajo_

–Vamos Ryoma… esfuérzate un poco… -_dijo pero como su amigo no le prestaba atención agregó_- entonces no te lo diré…

_Dejo la carpeta a un lado_

–Esta bien… dime a quien por favor… -_dijo sonriendo_- te veo deseoso de decírmelo… no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento con esto…

–Sakuno Ryuzaki… -_fueron sus palabras dejando a su socio y mejor amigo sorprendido_- Yo también me quede así cuando se me acerco y mas cuando Wilkins dijo que ella era su gran ejecutiva!...

–¿Qué quieres decir? –_pregunto confuso_

–Que la responsable de tu ulcera… no es otra que Sakuno –_sonrió al ver la expresión de su amigo_- bueno te la mereces, según las palabras de Sakuno, después de todo es la segunda vez que la dejas cesante…

–¿Qué? –_preguntó con sorpresa-_ entonces ella…

–Vaya que estás lento hoy amigo –_dijo sonriendo con burla…_

–Cuando hables con ella –_dijo serio_- dile que me llame… -_dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo_- seria un bueno para la empresa que trabajara con nosotros

–No creo que quiera –_le respondió_- Anoche le ofrecí hablar contigo para que trabajara aquí… y me dijo que no… sus palabra fueron… "Con una vez me bastó"… y agregó "además no quiero que me vuelva a llamar espantapájaros…"

–¿¡QUE!? –_exclamo sorprendido_

–Yo también me sorprendí –_dijo con tristeza_- sobretodo cuando me confeso que en ese tiempo le gustabas –_dijo sorprendiendo aun mas a su amigo_- Bueno… siendo sincero… sospechaba que le gustabas… después de todo… nadie habría aguantado tanto tiempo que le regañaras de la forma en que lo hacías… igual en ese tiempo tenia la esperanza que a ti también te gustara ella… no es que me guste dármelas de celestino… no me viene el papel, pero tu nunca me diste señas de que fuera así… me hubiese gustado que ambos hubieran tenido una relación… mi mejor amigo… y mi pequeña Sakuno… -_dijo sonriendo-_

x – x – x – x – x

–Cumpleañera!! –_chille desde la cocina…_

–A la orden Srta. Pastelera –_me dijo sonriendo mientras se asomaba por la puerta_

–Te has acabado todas la fresas –_dije señalando la fuente en la cual hace 10 minutos habían suficientes para el pastel_- ¿Y ahora como voy a hacer un pastel de fresa, sin fresas?

–Ya vale… -_dijo soltando un suspiro_- Iré a comprar mas… ¡pero que falla! –_dijo quejándose_- soy la del cumpleaños y me toca salir de compras

–Vamos Ann, ya sabes que iría yo… pero tengo el bizcocho en el horno… -_dije como excusa_- si quieres voy y te dejo a cargo de eso..

–Ya vale… comprendí –_me dijo… a ella no se le da bien la cocina_- voy yo… después de todo yo me comí las fresas… Vuelvo en un minuto –_dijo cuando sentí que abrió la puerta… no sentí el portazo que siempre daba al salir_…

–¿Ann? –_dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y lo que vi me dejo muda_

_¿Qué carajo?... pensé con sorpresa… ¿Cómo rayos supo mi dirección?... y lo mas importante ¿¡QUE HACIA EL AQUÍ!?..._

–SR. ECHIZEN! –_chille con sorpresa… al verlo ahí… Mi amiga Ann estaba muda… me miraba a mi… y miraba al Sr. Echizen… y nuevamente a mi_

–Bueno… -_dijo Ann rompiendo el silencio_- entonces le conoces… voy a comprar las fresas –_dijo mientras yo le enviaba un mensaje telepático para que no se fuera… claro que al parecer nunca le llegó_- vuelvo al rato- _dijo y salio mientras yo pensé… carajo! Ahora quizás cuanto demoraría…_

_El silencio que se formo después de que Ann salio fue realmente incomodo… Gracias a Dios el timbre del horno sonó…_

–Lo siento –_le dije sorprendiéndolo_- me disculpa un minuto –_dije entrando a la cocina sin siquiera esperar respuesta_

_Mierda! Dije antes de abrir el horno… ¡Que fachas traía!... con mi delantal y el cabello atado bajo una pañoleta…_

_Saque el bizcocho del horno… y lo deje sobre la mesa de la cocina… y puse otro dentro del horno… no se porque… pero de repente me sentí observada y me volteé encontrándome a Ryoma Echizen observándome fijamente desde la puerta… no se pero creo que me sonroje…_

–Ann esta de cumpleaños –_le dije sonriendo_- le estaba preparando un pastel… -_señale el bizcocho…_

–¿Ann? –_pregunto él_

–si –_dije yo_- mi amiga, la que acaba de salir

–Pensé que era Tomoka –_dijo él_

–No… -_dije yo_- espero que no le haya llamado Tomoka… Porque Ann es la archienemiga de Tomoka…

–No… no lo hice –_me dijo_

_Santo Dios!... creo que esta era la conversación más estúpida que he tenido…_

–Lo siento… que descortés soy… -_dije sonriéndole_- ¿Quiere algo de beber? –_le pregunte… pero negó con la cabeza_

_Silencio… Incomodo silencio…_

–Bueno… -_dije tratando de romper el silencio_- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

–Te ves bien así -_me dijo sonriendo_- Te ves bien cocinando –_agregó_

–Bueno… es algo que siempre me ha gustado –_dije… creo que me he vuelto a sonrojar…_

–Sakuno… -_me dijo avanzando un paso hacia mi… y creo que yo retrocedí uno_- ¿Quiero que trabajes para mi?

–¿Qué? –_dije_- ¿De cocinera?... –_y el rió un poco… creo que era la primera vez que le veía reír…_

–No –_me dijo sonriendo_- conmigo en la empresa…

_Trágame tierra!!... pensé yo sonrojándome… ¿De cocinera?... Jajaja… cada vez que vuelva a cocinar me acordare de esto… que vergüenza!!_

–No… Gracias pero no –_dije extrañada con su actitud…_

–Sakuno… -_dijo avanzando otro paso hacia mí… Mierda!... no me quedaba espacio para retroceder_…- siento lo de esa vez… -_me dijo compungido_

–¿Cuál de todas? –_le pregunte sorprendiéndolo… Carajo!... eso se me escapó_

–En realidad todas… -_me dijo mientras acortaba la distancia… Ese hombre estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal!!_

–Sakuno ya volví –_grito Ann entrando a la casa, antes de asomarse por la puerta de la cocina_

–Ann! –_dije yo feliz saliendo a su encuentro… nunca me había alegrado tanto la llegada de Ann, la jale de un brazo y la acerque a mi_- Te presento al Sr. Echizen –_le dije a mi amiga_

–Ryoma –_dijo el…_- Dilo Sakuno… mi nombre es Ryoma –_dijo cerca de mi oído lo cual me causo estremecimiento_

–Ryoma…-_dije yo… espero no haberme sonrojado-_ Ella es mi amiga Ann Tachibana…

–Encantada de conocerte –_dijo Ann estrechando su mano_

–Lo mismo digo –_dijo el Sr. Echizen_

–Ahh… -_chillo Ann sorprendiéndome-_ Me he encontrado con Kintaro abajo y le he echado –_me dijo como si nada_- Espero que no le hayas invitado

–¿Le has echado?... –_pregunte… por un segundo estuve a punto de preguntar ¿Kintaro?..._- ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? –_le dije frunciendo el ceño… mientras me quitaba la pañoleta y el delantal y corría hacia el teléfono_

–Porque es un idiota –_escuche que dijo_

–¿Quién es Kintaro? –_pregunto Ryoma Echizen con confusión… con otra pregunta en su mente… ¿Por qué Sakuno se molesto con su amiga y corrió al teléfono?_

–Kintaro Tooyama –_dijo Ann con clara animadversión hacia el dueño de ese nombre_- es el novio de Sakuno… su prometido… -_agregó_- Tú eres amigo de Sakuno ¿cierto? –_le pregunto a Ryoma sin esperar respuesta_- Si lo eres deberías convencerla de que debe dejar a ese idiota… realmente no es para ella… -_y salió de la cocina claramente molesta_

–Lo siento, Kintaro… -_dije a mi novio por teléfono_- ya sabes como es Ann… si… lo se… pero es su cumpleaños… ya vale… nos vemos mañana… Si yo también… un beso… Bye –_dije cortando la comunicación y soltado un largo suspiro… a veces Ann me hacia enfadar de verdad…_

–Algún problema –_escuche la voz de Echizen a mis espaldas_

–No ninguno –_dije volteándome_-

–Debo irme –_dijo en tono seco_- Piensa lo del trabajo, por favor –_dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta…_- Adiós Sakuno… -_dijo y se fue sin esperar a que le dijera algo_

_Adiós Ryoma murmure más para mí…_

_¿Qué mierda le había dicho Momo a Ryoma Echizen para que se apareciera en mi casa y actuara de ese modo tan extraño?_

x – x – x – x – x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola… que tal aprovechando que publique el ultimo capitulo de "Y que te puedo Decir", les traje un nuevo capitulo de éste… Espero que les haya gustado… este fic no tendrá mas de 6 o 7 capis, así que la historia avanzara muy rápido… Ahh, este si será un RyoSaku… y talvez tenga algo de MomoAnn

No olviden dejar comentarios para saber si les ha gustado…

Nos leemos en el próximo

* * *

**Avances del Próximo capitulo:**

–_Vamos Sakuno… en serio creíste que le había dicho que viniera? –Me pregunto sonriendo burlonamente- ¿Y… Que te dijo?_

–_Mas bien te pregunto yo a ti que le dijiste, Momo –dije alzando una ceja…_

–_Pues… nada importante… -murmuro desviando la mirada- ¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho algo?_

–_Es que… actuaba muy extraño… -dije pensativamente recordando cuando se me acerco y sin quererlo me sonroje…_

_Momo alzo una ceja y me quedo viendo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa_

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**

* * *

**Besos Yakumito!**


	4. Capitulo 04

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

**Capitulo 4:**

* * *

–¿¡Que carajo hiciste, Momo!? –_fue lo primero que le dije apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta de mi apartamento… menos mal que Ann no estaba en casa o de lo contrario me habría regañado por mi falta de cortesía…_-

–Hola a ti también Sakuno –_me dijo como si nada_

–Hasta tienes el descaro de hacerte el inocente… te odio –_le dije lanzándole rayitos con los ojos_- No se que carajo le dijiste, pero te pido que por favor te retractes

–¿De que hablas? –_me pregunto confuso_

–Ryoma Echizen –_dije a modo de respuesta y vi como su rostro se iluminó_

–¿Te llamó por teléfono? –_me pregunto con una sonrisa la cual me asusto parecía demasiado feliz…_

–Ojala hubiera hecho eso… Momo… él vino hasta mi apartamento… Sabes la sorpresa que me di cuando me asome desde la cocina y lo vi el la mitad de la sala…

–¿Qué?... en serio… ¿se apareció aquí?... –_parecía sorprendido cuando dijo eso_

–¿Qué?... ¿no lo sabias?... –_dije dándome cuenta de que el no sabia nada_- pero pensé que tu le habías dicho que viniera… -_dije un poco desconcertada_

–Vamos Sakuno… en serio creíste que le había dicho que viniera? –_Me pregunto sonriendo burlonamente_- ¿Y… Que te dijo?

–Mas bien te pregunto yo a ti que le dijiste, Momo –_dije alzando una ceja…_

–Pues… nada importante… -_murmuro desviando la mirada_- ¿Por qué tendría que haberle dicho algo?

–Es que… actuaba muy extraño… -_dije pensativamente recordando cuando se me acerco y sin quererlo me sonroje…_

_Momo alzo una ceja y me quedo viendo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa _

–¿Qué tan extraño?... –_me pregunto el muy cabron_- ¿Por qué te sonrojas, Sakuno?

–Es que… nada –_dije no atreviéndome a contarle lo sucedido_- me dijo que le llamara Ryoma… y me pidió disculpas por como se comportaba conmigo en el pasado… después parece que se enfadó cuando llame a Kintaro… mi novio, cuando Ann me dijo que le había echado…

–Ya… -_dijo no creyéndome_- y ¿Trabajaras con nosotros en la empresa?

–Momo… -_dije viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados_- ya habíamos hablado de eso

–Vamos Sakuno… -_dijo sonriéndome_- prométeme que lo pensaras…

–Bueno… tendré que hablarlo con Kintaro –_dije mientras me miraba frunciendo el ceño_- ¿Por qué me ves así? –_le pregunte_- Kintaro es mi novio y vamos a casarnos, encuentro lógico preguntarle a él, sobretodo ahora de que tiene oportunidad de un traslado.

–Entonces la cosa va muy seria –_me dijo alzando una ceja_

–Claro. Yo amo a Kintaro –_dije pero creo que no sonó muy convincente_- en realidad esta noche tenemos una cena y bueno, vamos a decidir la fecha de la boda

–Pues, que puedo decir –_me dijo el sonriendo de forma extraña_- me alegro por ti

x . x . x . x . x

_Entré al apartamento de Kintaro, mi novio… él me había entregado unas llaves hace ya bastante tiempo… ¿Qué?... ¿Qué estas pensabas?... tengo 26 años… no soy una virgen ni una puritana… Por Dios… 26 años… no habréis pensado que esperaría hasta casarme…_

–Hola, «Cariño» -_me dijo mientras salía del baño envuelto en una toalla cubriendo sus partes nobles… _

_Kintaro es bastante atractivo… con ese cabello rojizo desordenado… es muy sexy… bueno, lo único que me molesta a veces es eso de «cariño»… no es que él no sea mi cariño… es que lo encuentro un poco cursi estarlo diciendo… pero créanme cuando les digo que «cariño» es el apodo menos cursi de los que me propuso… _

–Tengo la cena en el horno –_me dijo mientras se acercaba y me besaba_- Deja y me cambio, y comemos «Cariño» -_agregó antes de desaparecer en su dormitorio… _

_Observe el salón… Kintaro-kun era muy pulcro y ordenado… ojala y no chocáramos en eso cuando nos casáramos… no es que yo sea una cerda o algo por el estilo… es que soy un poco perezosa en eso de ordenar… prefiero juntar hartas cosas y después hacerla todas de una…_

–¿Qué sucede? –_me pregunto apareciendo frente a mi y abrazándome_- pareces algo distraída

–No es nada… -_dije y me quedo mirando como si me faltara decir algo… y comprendí que era… _- «Cariño» -_no se porque pero cuando lo dije casi se me escapa una risita…_

–Te extrañé –_murmuró a mi oído… vamos… si no fue tanto tiempo pensé yo… un día no mas…_ - a veces creo que Ann me odia –_dijo acertando_

–No te odia –_mentí… vamos que mas podía decirle… "te odia desde lo mas profundo de su alma y desearía que te cayeras a un pozo, te rompieras una pierna y que nadie fuera a rescatarte"… no podía… Kintaro es mi novio… pero Ann es mí mas preciada amiga… incluso más que Tomoka…_

–Ya… -_murmuró como no creyéndome…_- ayer me dijo que te había dejado con un hombre en el apartamento –_dijo mientras yo caía en cuenta de a quien se refería… espero no haberme sonrojado_

–Ahh –_murmuré restándole importancia_- era Ryoma Echizen –_murmuré_

–¿Ryoma Echizen? –_pregunto… parecía sorprendido, ya que me observaba con los ojos como platos y la boca un poco abierta… se veía chistoso_- ¿Le conoces?

–Si –_dije tratando de contener una carcajada_- Trabajé para él hace un tiempo… Fue a mi casa para insistir en que acepte nuevamente trabajar para él –_dije restándole importancia_- ¿Por qué me preguntas tan asombrado si le conozco? –_pregunté… quizás Ann había dicho algo raro_

–Por Dios! Sakuno… Ryoma Echizen es uno de los empresarios mas conocidos del país –_me dijo emocionado, tanto que me asustó un poco_- las acciones de sus empresas son las que tienen en promedio la mejor rentabilidad del mercado… ese hombre es un genio! –_casi chilló… bueno eso me sorprendió, sabia que Ryoma era un gran empresario… pero no sabia que era para tanto_…- Es fantástico! –_dijo abrazándome_- ¿Trabajarás para él, cierto? –_me dijo y yo me quedé de piedra _

–Aún no lo decido –_murmuré confundida_-

–Sakuno es una gran oportunidad para ti –_me dijo tomado mi rostro y me di cuenta de que mi novio era un gran hombre… bueno ya lo sabia… sólo que a veces parezco olvidarlo_-

–Tienes razón –_dije sonriéndole_- Aceptaré el trabajo –_murmuré mientras la duda dentro de mi comenzaba a crecer… ¿Podría aceptar la oferta de trabajo aún después de que Ryoma se comportara tan raro el otro día?_

–¿Sucede algo? –_dijo Kintaro mientras me veía_- tienes la cara roja –_murmuró tocando mi rostro_

–Uhm –_murmuré… ¿¡QUE!?... Me había sonrojado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta_- Estaba pensando… -_murmure mientras intentaba buscar una excusa_- … en nuestra boda –_dije y me arrepentí al instante… no es que no quiera casarme con Kintaro… es que… mmm... no se que me pasa… creo que se me hace algo difícil hacerme a la idea de casarme y formar mi propia familia…_

–Te amo –_dijo sorprendiéndome_- Esperaba que sacaras el tema –_sonrió antes de besarme_- Casémonos mañana –_dijo serio_

–¿Qué? –_chille sin querer_- p-pero…-_balbuceé nerviosa_- estas de broma –_dije sonriendo_- es muy pronto!

–Lo decía en serio –_murmuro_- pero, si, tienes razón es muy pronto… -_murmuró pensativo_- Un mes… -_dijo sonriendo_- Nos casaremos el próximo mes… -_dijo triunfal mientras me alzaba en brazos_- Mañana mismo pediré la licencia…

_Un mes… en un mes mas y sería una mujer casada… pero… ¿Por qué no me sentía feliz?_

x . x . x . x . x

_Abrí los ojos con confusión… la almohada yacía al lado de mi cabeza… ¿eso era lo que me había despertado?... pero de donde rayos salió ese proyectil_

–ERES MALA SAKUNO!! –_chilló Ann a mi lado_

–¿Qué? –_pregunté aun somnolienta… había regresado tarde de casa de Kintaro… y Ann venia ¿enfadada?... y me despertaba de un bonito sueño con un ¿almohadazo?- _

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –_murmuro entristecida_

–¿Decirte que?... no entiendo a que te refieres… -_dije confundida… ¿De que rayos me hablaba?_

–¡Te casas el próximo mes! –_chilló saltando sobre la cama_- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?... Tu madre acaba de llamar para preguntarme que color me parecía bien para el vestido de las damas de honor…

–¿Qué mi madre hizo que…? –_pregunte sorprendida_

–Pensé que éramos amigas… -_dijo en tono triste… y yo le sonreí con ternura mientras tomaba su mano_

–lo somos Ann –_le dije_- lo siento –_murmuré, no tenía idea de cómo mi madre se enteró de la boda_…- No tengo idea de cómo se enteró mi madre de la boda… anoche lo decidimos con Kintaro… ni siquiera le he llamado… Kintaro debe haberlo hecho…

–Sakuno… -_me dijo… y sonaba algo extraño el tono en el que me estaba comenzado a hablar…_- ¿Estas segura de que quieres casarte con Kintaro? –_me pregunto preocupada y yo no supe que contestar… tenia mis dudas… pero ¿acaso no todas las novias tienen dudas?... _

–Si Ann –_le dije… aunque creo que no me creyó porque me miro de forma extraña, pero yo preferí ignorar aquello…_

–¿Entonces te irás de la ciudad? –_preguntó entristecida_

–No –_sonreí_…- En la noche cuando hablé con Kintaro me dijo que no aceptaría el traslado… que nos quedaríamos, además… -_murmuré… en realidad no quería decírselo a Ann… _- me convenció de aceptar el empleo que me ofreció Ryoma Echizen –_le dije… y tuve la sensación de que sus ojos se iluminaron de forma extraña como si de repente se le hubiera ocurrido algo… -_

x . x . x . x . x

_Ahí estaba frente al teléfono… había dejado pasar una semana esperando darme valor para llamar… ni Ryoma, ni Momo habían vuelto a insistir en el tema del trabajo, lo cual me decepcionó un poco… y me da un poco de miedo llamarles para aceptarlo… quizás me digan… "Lo siento Sakuno, tardaste demasiado… le hemos dado tu puesto a alguien mucho mas capacitada que tú… vuelve a intentar en un par de años mas…"… Solté un suspiro mientras intentaba darme valor… Soy patética… pensé mientras me recostaba en el sillón… y no pude evitar mirar la revista que reposaba sobre la mesa de centro… Oh Dios… dije mientras cerraba los ojos… pero el titulo quedó grabado en mi retina…_

"_**Novias"**_

–¿Y… ya llamaste? –_preguntó Ann entrando mientras me miraba fijamente_

–Etto… yo… -_murmuré_

–¿Aun no te das valor? –_dijo mientras movía la cabeza en señal de negación_- Vamos!... no seas cobarde! –_chilló_

–No soy cobarde… -_murmuré_- es solo… -_no pude encontrar ninguna excusa…_

–No será que no quieres contarle a Momo que te vas a casar en tres semanas mas –_dijo casi acertando… siendo sincera eso era una de las razones por la que no quería llamar… si bien Momo sabia que estaba comprometida, no me atrevía a contarle que la boda seria en tres semanas mas… creó que sospecha que tengo dudas…_ - Sakuno… -_murmuró llamando mi atención… _

–¿Qué? –_pregunte mientras reparaba en los paquetes que cargaba_- ¿Y eso? –_pregunte señalando lo que traía_

–Son un par de cosa que compre –_dijo sonriéndome_- Lo siento, el periodista que iba a enviar a Francia por el articulo sobre París me falló, saldré esta noche… y regresaré la semana entrante –_murmuró_- no podré serte de gran ayuda en la preparación de "ya sabes que" –_dijo mientras fruncía la nariz… a Ann no le gusta la idea de mi boda con Kintaro…_

–No te preocupes –_le dije sonriendo_- Con mi madre, mi hermana, mi cuñada y Tomoka tendré suficiente ayuda

_Y creo que la mención de Tomoka no le agradó demasiado…_

x . x . x . x . x

_Dejo caer los papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras observaba el teléfono, había pasado una semana desde que había tenido noticias de Sakuno, Momo le había convencido de que no la contactara, que le diera tiempo para decidir, que si insistía, Sakuno se enfadaría… bueno, Momo la conocía mejor que él… aunque odiara admitirlo, si lo pensaba bien, su amigo tenia razón… lo mejor era darle tiempo para que pensara con calma. _

–¿Qué te sucede Ryoma? –_pregunto Momoshiro entrando a la oficina de su amigo-_

–Nada –_dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento_

–Te he notado algo desanimado estos días –_murmuro sonriendo ladinamente, mientras tomaba asiento, él ya sabia cual era el problema, pero le encantaba embromar a su amigo_

–Ya cállate Momo –_dijo malhumorado mientras organizaba los papeles que hace un rato había dejado en el escritorio_

–Bueno, bueno –_dijo mientras se ponía de pie_- Debo irme… tengo una cita esta noche con una chica súper linda –_murmuró sonriendo_- Me ha invitado a cenar a su casa esta noche

–Entonces vete de una vez y deja de molestarme –_dijo enfocando su mirada en los papeles-_

–Le daré saludos de tu parte a Sakuno-chan –_murmuro antes de salir de la oficina_- Adiós –_y cerró la puerta_

_Y Ryoma quedó boquiabierto observando la puerta cerrada… ¿Era idea suya o Momo tenia una cita para cenar esa noche con Sakuno?_

x . x . x . x . x

_Dejé la cena en el horno mientras intentaba organizar las ideas en mi mente… Ojala Momo sacara el tema del trabajo a colación, o sino la invitación de esa noche seria una total perdida de tiempo… ¿¡Que mas puedo hacer!?... no me atrevo a llamarle para decirle que aceptaba el trabajo… ni que decir de hablar con Ryoma… después de cómo se comportó ese día no deja de erizarse mi piel cuando recuerdo la forma en que se acercó, ni la forma en que me miraba… Además no se como decirle que me caso con mi novio en tres semanas mas… Momo es mi amigo, pero creo que no le agrada la idea de que me case… _

_El timbre me devolvió a la realidad… Me dirigí a la puerta soltando un suspiro… Por favor que me insista en lo del trabajo… _

–Hola Momo –_le salude apenas abrí la puerta y le vi sonriente_

–Hola Sakuno, ¿Cómo estas? –_dijo entrando mientras me entregaba una botella de vino que traía para la cena, que amable es!_

–Muy bien –_dije mientras sonreía_- toma asiento, la cena esta casi lista –_dije señalando la cocina- _

–Me sorprendió tu invitación –_dijo una vez que me senté a su lado… vamos Momo pregúntame si trabajaré para ustedes!..._

–Ann, mi amiga se fue de viaje… -_murmuré mientras pensaba rápidamente que responder_- así que aproveche de invitarte a cenar para contarte una noticia –_dije sonriendo… bueno lo mejor era contarle de mi boda ahora, así le aprovecho de decir que no van a trasladar a Kintaro y así el me insistirá en lo del trabajo… Vaya si que soy una genio!_

–¿Una noticia? –_pregunto curioso_-

–Si –_dije sonriente_- Me casó –_le solté_

–Eso ya lo sabia –_me respondió sonriendo_

–Me casó en tres semanas mas –_le dije mientras veía cambiar su semblante, eso me extrañó un poco_

–¿Qué? –_pregunto sorprendido_

–Con Kintaro lo decidimos el otro día… -_le respondí_- llevamos comprometidos mas de un año y ya habíamos decidido casarnos, así que solo nos faltaba definir la fecha –_dije sonriendo_- no vas a felicitarme

–Por supuesto –_dijo abrazándome_- te deseo lo mejor Sakuno –_murmuró_

–Mi amiga Ann no estaba muy feliz… -_le conté_- a ella no le agrada Kintaro…-_dije_- además que creía que cuando nos casáramos, con Kintaro nos iríamos por eso de la posibilidad de traslado, pero me dijo que no lo aceptaría y que nos quedaríamos en la ciudad –_dije… pero el no respondió… solo quedo en silencio… parecía absorto con la noticia…_- es cierto! Tu no conoces a Ann –_dije sonriendo…-_ te la presentare cuando regrese de París… -_dije feliz… de repente se me ocurrió que Ann y Momo harían una excelente pareja!... si Soy una genio!_

–Sakuno… -_murmuró Momo llamando mi atención y sacándome de mis pensamientos_

–Dime –_dije viéndole y vi una extraña expresión en su rostro… como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo_- Momo… ¿Qué sucede? –_pregunté _

_Y el timbre sonó…_

x . x . x . x . x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola!... Un nuevo capi… Sorry por tardar tanto… pero estoy en pleno periodo de pruebas (las ultimas del año!!)… así que tardaré en subir el próximo, lo siento!... Ojala les haya agradado el capi, y gracias por los comentarios anteriores!... ya saben comenten que les ha parecido el fic… ahh es cierto estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre del fic!... aun no tengo claro los títulos, para el próximo capi pondré unos cuantos para que me ayuden a escoger, okis?

BYE!

* * *

**Avances del Próximo capitulo:**

_No hay… aun no escribo el siguiente, pero se viene muuuy bueno!_

_¿Se casará Sakuno?_

_¿Por qué Momo tenia esa extraña expresión?_

_¿Qué hará Ryoma cuando se entere de que Sakuno se casa en tres semanas más?_

_¿Por qué Ann odia tanto a Kintaro?_

_Las respuestas en el próximo capitulo!!_

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**

* * *

**Besos Yakumito!**


	5. Capitulo 05

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

**Capitulo 5:**

«Y comenzó la cuenta regresiva»

No pude evitar escuchar resonar esa frase en mi mente, desde hacia ya dos semanas que comenzaba a oírla sin parar. Y eso me traía loca. Sinceramente a esa frase debía sumarle a mi madre que ya me ha colmado la paciencia con todos los preparativos de la boda y cuando podía decir «ya he acabado por hoy» mi madre me salía con un «Sakuno, es tu boda, aun nos quedan un montón de cosas por hacer». Quizá debí proponerle a Kintaro que nos fugáramos a Las Vegas y nos casáramos, así como en las pelis, con un ministro o sacerdote (en realidad no se que serán) vestido de Elvis. Y después me doy cuenta de que aquello habría sido algo extremista.

Pero bueno… en una semana y acaba esta locura. Una semana y sería una mujer casada. Una semana mas y sería la esposa de Tooyama Kintaro.

Me revolví nerviosa sobre el asiento de la sala. Ann estaba tardando demasiado. Hoy tenia la ultima prueba del vestido de novia y ella me acompañaría. Mi automóvil estaba en el taller y no se me hacía gracia atravesar media ciudad hasta la tienda.

El timbre del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos y mientras me levantaba a contestar se me ocurrió que quizás sería Momo.

No le he vuelto a ver desde la «incómoda» cena a la cual le invite hace dos semanas, cuando Ryoma apareció en la puerta de sorpresa. Se me hizo raro que apareciera allí. Y Momo estaba muy extraño. Desde ese día que no nos veíamos, me llamó cuando recibió la invitación a la boda.

Contesté el teléfono antes de que dejara de sonar y me quedara con la duda.

–Diga –dije mientras observaba la factura de la luz que estaba en la mesa del teléfono

–Hola Sakuno –oí la voz de Ann-

–Hola Ann –le saludé y se me hizo extraño que me llamara cuando ya debería estar en casa

–Lo siento –me dijo- no podré acompañarte a la prueba del vestido, surgió un problema con unos artículos de la revista y si no lo solucionamos pronto, la revista no podrá salir a edición

–No te preocupes Ann –dije tratando de ocultar mi desánimo- Espero que logren solucionarlo todo

–Realmente lo siento –me dijo y supe que realmente lo sentía- que te vaya bien –dijo a modo de despedida, se notaba que estaba atareada

–Gracias –dije- a ti igual –y cortó

Y ahora que carajo haría…

x-x-x-x-x

Estacionó su automóvil y bajo rápidamente.

¿Por qué carajo le pasaba eso? Después de haber estado fuera del país por negocios había encontrado ese maldito sobre, en el buzón. Ni siquiera había descansado, aun tenía los efectos del jet lag, pero no podía esperar más tiempo. ¡Maldita sea! De haber sabido antes que todo acabaría así no habría hecho ese maldito viaje.

La puerta del edificio estaba abierta. Lo mejor era entrar ya que corría peligro de que no le quisiera abrir.

«Maldita sea»

¿Qué le diría? Se pregunto mientras se detenía en la puerta del apartamento a pensar en ello.

Y la puerta se abrió.

–Sakuno –dijo él claramente sorprendido, no esperaba que ella abriera sin que el alcanzara a tocar la puerta

–Ryoma –murmuró viéndole con sorpresa

–¿Vas de salida? –preguntó lo obvio ya que ella cargaba su cartera y tenia las llaves en la mano para cerrar la puerta

–Si –murmuro sin salir de su asombro- Tengo que atravesar media ciudad para ir a una tienda

–Te llevo si quieres –dijo sorprendiéndola aun más

–yo… -murmuro no sabiendo que hacer- esta bien –y sonrió

x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué deje que me acompañara?

Si ya se, soy una idiota. No es por justificarme, pero… realmente me sorprendió encontrarlo en mi puerta.

–Luce adorable –oí que alguien decía a mi espalda

–¿Disculpe? –dije confundida a la dependienta que me miraba sonriente

–El vestido –murmuró señalando el enorme espejo que tenia frente a mí

Y me quedé de piedra…

A través del espejo vi el rostro sorprendido de Ryoma que me miraba fijo, casi boquiabierto.

Y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

–No!!!! –escuché el grito alarmado de la dependienta- El novio no puede ver el vestido –chillo mientras corría a sacar a Ryoma

–Él no es el novio –dijo dándome vuelta para verlos de frente- él es un amigo –dije

–Oh, vaya –murmuro la dependienta avergonzada- con permiso –dijo y se fue completamente sonrojada, tanto que sentí un poco de lastima por ella

El silencio que se formó fue muy incomodo…

–Y… -murmuré tratando de romper ese silencio- ¿Qué te parece? –dije dando una vuelta y sonriendo

–Te ves muy hermosa –dijo observándome con una triste mirada

–Gracias –dije un poco sonrojada por sus palabras

Y sonreí más animada de lo que había estado en semanas

x-x-x-x-x

Se dejo caer en su sillón favorito mientras se bebía de golpe el vaso de Whiskey que tenia en la mano.

«Mierda»

Ya no tenía nada mas por hacer… nada excepto rendirse. ¡Era un grandísimo idiota!

El timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Hola Ryoma –dijo Momo una vez que su amigo le abrió- Luces fatal –dijo entrando

–Hola Momo –murmuró volviendo a sentarse no sin antes llenar una vez más su vaso

–¿Bebiendo solo? –preguntó- eso es raro en ti

Ryoma no respondió, guardo silencio mientras continuaba bebiendo

–¿Estas así por Sakuno? –pregunto- Estas enamorado de ella ¿cierto?

–Hace unos días la he acompañado –dio soltando un suspiro apresumbrado- la he acompañado a probarse el vestido de novia y estaba radiante –murmuró mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesita- Ella lo ama de verdad, y yo nada puedo hacer contra eso

–Ryoma –murmuro Momo sorprendido, él no esperaba que Ryoma le confesara sus sentimientos por Sakuno- he descubierto algo –dijo serio- Hace un par de semanas, antes de la cena que tuve con Sakuno, cuando llegaste repentinamente, su amiga Ann me llamo por teléfono, para que investigara a Tooyama, y he descubierto algo, pero no se que hacer… la boda es mañana

Y Ryoma vio la esperanza reaparecer…

x-x-x-x-x

Tomoka realmente se paso de la raya. Como podía llevarnos a las chicas y a mi a un bar Stripper!, pero bueno tampoco había sido tan terrible en cierto modo había sido divertido, ver a Tomoka gritando a todo pulmón a esos chicos semi-desnudos. A mi en lo personal no me interesaba, y creo que a Ann, a Megu y a Suzu tampoco. Bueno, debo reconocer que Tomoka desconocía totalmente que en ese bar a que nos llevó, los Stripper eran todos gays. (Eso lo sabia porque la revista de Ann hizo una entrevista allí)

Gracias a Dios que no nos habíamos quedado demasiado. Al día siguiente era la boda, mi boda y no me apetecía realmente aparecer frente al altar con enormes ojeras. Además, debía pasar por el apartamento de Kintaro por un sobre de fotos que Ann me había pedido hace unos días que pasara a recoger al estudio y se me habían olvidado allá.

Comencé a buscar en mi bolso dinero para el taxi, solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar.

Subí al apartamento mientras sacaba la llave, esperaba no despertar a Kintaro, de seguro estaba dormido, Mi novio tan buen chico.

Entré y estaban las cortinas abiertas y se filtraban las luces de la calle, además estaba encendida la luz del dormitorio. Vi el sobre de las fotos en la mesita del teléfono y fui por ella. Un ruido en el dormitorio llamo mi atención.

Y me quedé de piedra…

x-x-x-x-x

Miró por enésima vez el reloj en su muñeca. Sakuno se estaba tardando demasiado, se supone que la novia siempre llegaba tarde, pero su amiga estaba tardando más de lo acostumbrado.

–Tu debes ser Ann –dijo alguien a su espalda haciendo que instantáneamente se volteara

Y lo vio

–Si, yo soy Ann –sonrió al hombre alto y sexy que le hablaba- Ann Tachibana –dijo mientras le daba la mano y esperaba para conocer el nombre del apuesto hombre, era realmente su tipo

–Yo soy Momoshiro Takeshi –sonrió estrechando la mano de la joven- encantando

La joven lo miro con mala cara. Ella sabia que había escuchado su voz en algún lugar y ya lo recordaba. Era el amigo de Sakuno, al que ella misma había llamado para que le ayudara a averiguar «la verdad sobre Kintaro Tooyama», pero la había decepcionado. En tres semanas no había conseguido nada… y ella estaba segura de que el futuro esposo de su amiga ocultaba algo…

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunto extrañado por la extraña actitud de la joven

–Momo –dijo Ryoma apareciendo a su lado, se veía cansado- Hola Ann –Saludo a la joven

–Ryoma –sonrió ella al saludarle

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Momo sorprendido- ¿No deberías estar contándole todo a Sakuno? –pregunto bajando la voz

–Entonces… -pregunto Ann confundida- ¿Descubrieron algo de Tooyama?

–Si –dijo Momo- pero se supone que Ryoma se lo contaría, ahora –murmuró- ¿Qué sucedió por que no estas con Sakuno?

–Ella ya no estaba en casa –dijo contrito- Llegué tarde… ya se había marchado

Y guardaron silencio tratando de idear un plan

–Llego la novia! –escucharon gritar a alguien mientras observaban el automóvil decorado detenerse frente a la iglesia.

Ya no había nada por hacer… ¿o si?

x . x . x . x . x

**Notas de la Autora: **Lo Siento tanto!!!!!!!!!!!! Perdón por tardar tanto, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo ni de inspiración en estos últimos meses!, pero ahora he vuelto y de una les traigo **dos capítulos** así que no olviden dejar comentarios en ambos!

Espero que les gusten!!!

_**Dedicado a todos los fans de este fic!... que han esperado pacientemente un nu**__**evo capi!!!**_

**Avances del Próximo capitulo:**

_Lee el capi siguiente…….._

**Besos Yakumito!**


	6. Capitulo 06

**Nota de la Autora: **Holas… no olviden leer el capi anterior que también es nuevo.

Esta nota es para avisarles que he colocado una encuesta en mi perfil de usuario para que voten para cambiar el nombre al fic, por favor no olviden hacerlo.

Ahora volvemos con el fic!

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

**Capitulo 6:**

Me senté en la barra del bar mientras observaba mi teléfono móvil, menos más y se me había ocurrido ponerlo en silencio.

–¿Qué te pongo, guapa? –me dijo el barman alegremente-

Sopese la respuesta. Era muy temprano para beber algo fuerte, así que pedí lo más sensato

–Tráeme una cerveza –le dije e intenté dibujar una sonrisa

Mientras «Chico guapo» iba por mi cerveza observe otra vez mi teléfono. No me extrañaría que llegara a las 200 llamadas perdidas en los 10 próximos minutos.

Solté un hondo suspiro mientras lo sucedido en las ultimas 24 horas se repetía insistentemente en mi cabeza.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y no haberme dado cuenta antes?

Ese maldito bastardo…

**Y el recuerdo apareció vívido en mi mente.**

_Entré y estaban las cortinas abiertas y se filtraban las luces de la calle, además estaba encendida la luz del dormitorio. Vi el sobre de las fotos en la mesita del teléfono y fui por ella. Un ruido en el dormitorio llamo mi atención._

_Y me quedé de piedra…_

_Ahí estaban en la cama, en una apasionada pose, como animales._

_El ruido que había escuchado no era otra cosa que los gemidos excitados de esa zorra y del bastardo de mi novio._

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... quizá no quise ver la realidad… Ann me dio muchas veces que Kintaro era un maldito bastardo…. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbecil?... ¿Y esa zorra con la cual se revolcaba?... esa si que me vio la cara de imbecil… mi amiga de la infancia, casi una hermana… esa zorra de Tomoka… revolcándose en la cama con mi novio… _

_Cerré los ojos conteniendo la furia que me invadía y salí en silencio tal como había llegado._

Creo que había hecho lo correcto, me dije mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza. No me veía a mi misma haciéndole un escándalo ahí mismo en el dormitorio… no… lo mío era mas sutil… le había dejado plantado en el altar… eso si no lo dejaría como el inocente novio al cual lo plantaron… no eso si que no.

Había herido mi orgullo al revolcarse con la zorra de Tomoka, y eso era algo de lo cual todos debían enterarse.

Pensándolo bien… me había hecho un favor… quizás inconcientemente deseé con que algo así ocurriera. Algo que cancelará el matrimonio. No amaba a Kintaro. Si, lo quise mucho, pero el tiempo se llevó parte de esos sentimientos.

No me duele como creí que lo haría. Soy joven, inteligente y atractiva. Y como oí a alguien decir por ahí… «Hay mas peces en el río».

Como «Chico guapo», hace rato que lleva mirándome con algo mas que amabilidad en sus ojos.

Observé nuevamente mi teléfono. «BINGO»… 200 llamadas perdidas.

–quizá deberías contestar, guapa –me dijo «chico guapo» buscando conversa, estuve a punto de decirle «quizás tu deberías dejar de entrometerte en lo que no te importa», puede que lo hiciera por amabilidad o por tratar de ligar (lo que me parecía mas obvio), pero no era mi tipo. Que rayos estoy pensando… quizás debería comenzar a fijarme en los que no son mi tipo, porque los hombres que lo son resultan ser unos cabrones de mierda- Tal vez sea importante –agrego sonriéndome

–Debe ser mi madre –murmure- hoy era mi boda y he dejado plantado al novio porque descubrí que se acostaba con mi mejor amiga –dije y se quedo sorprendido… bueno en realidad la zorra de Tomoka no era mi mejor amiga, pero al contarlo así suena mas dramático.

–Lo siento –murmuro y se fue

Genial Sakuno la has regado, quizás «chico guapo» piense que soy una idiota a la cual su novio le ponía los cuernos con su mejor amiga.

Observé mi teléfono una vez más, y era Ann.

–Diga –conteste mientras soltaba un suspiro

–¿Sakuno? ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –dijo comenzando a bombardearme a preguntas

–¿Ann? –dije interrumpiendo el interrogatorio- ¿Están mis padres cerca?

–Si –dijo extrañada

–Diles que no iré, no habrá boda –murmure segura- Kintaro que engañó –dije tratando de sonar dolida- lo encontré anoche en su apartamento revolcándose con Tomoka

–¿¡QUE!? –chilló molestas- ¿Con esa zorra?

–Si –murmuré- soy una idiota ¿cierto? –pregunte

–No Sakuno –me dijo tratando de consolarme- eso no es cierto, ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada y eso me conmovió, Ann era una gran amiga- ¿Dónde estas? ¿Quieres que vaya?

–No gracias Ann –dijo soltando un suspiro- necesito estar sola

–Pero Sakuno… -dijo tratando de hacerme cambiar de idea

–Procura no alterar demasiado a mi padre –murmuré no me hacia gracia que quisiera matar allí mismo a ese bastardo- Adiós Ann –y corté

Creo que ya empezaba a sentirme mejor

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ann Tachibana parecía preocupada

Eran 2 de la mañana y Sakuno no regresaba. Hace menos de una hora Momo y Ryoma se habían marchado, estaban esperando a Sakuno, pero su joven amiga no regresaba. ¿y si algo le había pasado? ¿Por qué no había llamado?

Pobre Sakuno debía estar destrozada, descubrir ella misma que Tooyama le era infiel era completamente distinto a que le contaran aquello. Pobrecilla ¡Cuánto debía estar sufriendo!

Unas carcajadas en el pasillo llamaron su atención y el sonido de la llave abriendo la puerta la asombró

–¿Sakuno? –pregunto al ver a su amiga, parecía bastante achispada

–Hola Ann –dijo sonriendo con las mejillas coloradas- que tal? –dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba el bolso sobre la mesa

–Sakuno –murmuro- ¿Estas borracha?

–¿Qué? –pregunto confundida- No para nada –y una risita se escapo de su boca

–¿Dónde has estado? –pregunto preocupada Sakuno jamás actuaba así

–Por ahí –dijo sonriendo- «Chico guapo» me llevó a un Karaoke y después fuimos a una discoteca y después me trajo a casa –murmuro pensativa- Creo que olvide mi automóvil en algún lugar

–¿Chico Guapo? –pregunto

–Si –respondió- creo que he olvidado su nombre

Ann abrió los ojos asombrada

–¡Sakuno! –chilló

–¿Qué? –dijo ella y se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su amiga- No pienses mal Ann, no me fui con el a un motel o algo parecido –dijo recordando la forma en que el «chico guapo» se comporto tratando de subirle el animo- ni siquiera nos besamos

Ann pareció mas tranquila

–Creo que me voy a dormir –dijo Sakuno sonriendo- la habitación me da un poco vuelta –y rió mientras caminaba a su dormitorio- buenas noches Ann

Y Ann se quedó plantada en la sala.

¿Qué rayos le ocurría a Sakuno?

x-x-x-x-x

Desperté temprano esa mañana. Un rayo de luz del sol me daba de lleno en los ojos y la cabeza me dolía a horrores. ¿Qué rayos había bebido anoche?. No importaba lo había pasado genial, «chico guapo» era muy amable. Todo el tiempo estuvo tratando de subirme el ánimo, nunca me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida. Lamento no recordar el nombre de «chico guapo», lo que si recuerdo es que era muy atractivo, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, una mezcla entre verde y azul, su cabello era castaño claro, y su sonrisa era genial, de mas estaba decir que tenia un cuerpazo de muerte. Pero que mas da de seguro no volvería a verle.

–Veo que has despertado –escuché la voz de Ann mientras abría la puerta- ¿Cómo estas?-me pregunto mientras me daba un tazón de café

–Gracias –murmure- es extraño en ti –dije y pareció no comprenderme- esto –dije señalando el tazón- siempre dices que el café es veneno

–si, lo se –murmuro- pero supuse que amanecerías con resaca

–eres una buena chica, Ann –dije sonriendo-

–Sakuno, ¿Qué sucedió ayer? –me pregunto y note la duda en su voz

–Ayer… -murmure dejando de beber café- Necesita alejarme y pensar –dije y Ann me quedo viendo fijo- No llore –dije- es extraño, pero no lloré. Me enfadé por la traición después de todo era mi novio y mi amiga, pero no lo lamente tanto. Creo que esperaba que algo sucediera y que se cancelara la boda. De no haber sucedido aquello quizás tampoco me habría presentado o en el momento de decir el sí acepto, hubiera dicho no o habría huido en el instante.

–Podrías haberme llamado, te habría hecho compañía –murmuro mientras me sentía culpable- ¡Estabas sola!

–No tuve tiempo de pensar en eso –dije tratando de justificar- te necesitaba allá para que se lo dijeras a mis padres. además no estaba sola –sonreí- «chico guapo» estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo

–¿chico guapo? –pregunto alzando una ceja

–No recuerdo su nombre –dije- solo recuerdo que es el barman de un pequeño bar al norte de la ciudad, fue muy amable conmigo y me acompañó todo el tiempo intentando subir mi animo –le conté todo lo que hicimos el día anterior y Ann pareció tranquilizarse un poco- Ann, ¿Que sucedió ayer? –pregunte mientras ella soltaba un suspiro

–Después que cortaste la llamada, les conté todo a tu familia, tu padre se enfureció, pero no intento agredir a Tooyama –murmuro- pero tu hermano, tu cuñado, Momo y Ryoma no hicieron lo mismo, creo que el ojo morado le durara un par de semanas –dijo riendo y me pude imaginar la escena- después de eso huyo como si su vida dependiera de ello, y dependía de ello –murmuro sonriendo- pero bueno obtuvo su merecido el muy patan, lo malo es que no puedo decir lo mismo de la zorra de Tomoka –dijo un poco triste- la lagarta se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y escapo antes de que la pudiera increpar –dijo ya me parecía su tristeza, creo que Ann quería darle su merecido- Después de eso, tu familia se marchó, sólo porque les prometí que cuidaría de ti –sonrió tomando mi mano en señal apoyo- y nos vinimos al departamento a esperar

–¿Vinimos? –pregunte confundida

–Si –dijo sonriendo- Momo, Ryoma y yo, ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti, sobretodo Ryoma –dijo elevando las cejas-

Y yo me sonroje sin poder evitarlo…

x-x-x-x-x

Observo la calle por la ventana de su oficina, debería estar feliz porque la boda no se realizó, pero no podía, Sakuno debía estar muy triste. Cuando Ann le llamo en la noche para avisarle que Sakuno había regresado notó algo extraño en la voz de la joven, parecía preocupada por algo.

De seguro Sakuno estaría destrozada. ¡Y él no podía llegar e ir y atosigarla con sus sentimientos!... Por fin se había dado cuenta… ¡La amaba!... con todo su corazón.

–¿Pensado en Sakuno-chan! –preguntó alguien a sus espaldas

–¿Qué quieres Momo? –dijo molestó mientras le miraba de frente

–Vamos no te enfades –murmuró, su amigo estaba de mal humor-

–No estoy enfadado –murmuro alicaído- no se que hacer

–con respecto a Sakuno ¿cierto? –pregunto mientras el asentía- no se que decirte, lo mas probable es que este entristecida por lo ocurrido, debes darle un poco de tiempo, para sanar sus heridas, pero no demasiado ya sabes, Sakuno es muy guapa y podría aparecer alguien mas y robártela

–Lo se –murmuró- Desearía poder ir donde ella y besarla hasta que se de cuenta de cuanto la amo, pero no puedo, y eso me frustra

Momoshiro rió suavemente

–jamás te había escuchado hablar así de tus sentimientos –murmuro sonriendo- Creo que Sakuno te ha dado fuerte en el corazón

–Si –sonrió- desde hace más de 3 años

Y Momo abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la confesión de su mejor amigo.

x . x . x . x . x

**Notas de la Autora: **Saludando solamente, espero que les haya gustado!!! Trataré de tardar menos en los próximos. No olviden dejar sus comentarios!

**Avances del Próximo capitulo:**

_Sorry aun no lo escribo…_

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**

**Besos Yakumito!**


	7. Chapter 07

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 7:**

**

* * *

**Corté la llamada de mucho mejor ánimo. Menos mal que no llame a la policía para reportar la pérdida de mi automóvil. En la tarde había ido a recogerlo del estacionamiento del bar de «chico guapo» y no estaba! –ni mi auto ni «chico guapo»-. De lo que recordaba el día anterior lo había estacionado allí, pero al parecer había olvidado que cuando salimos del bar yo intenté irme en mi propio coche y «chico guapo» me quito las llaves y nos fuimos en su moto. Según me dijo en esos momentos no estaba tan ebria –si debo reconocerlo me emborrache como nunca esa noche- y que incluso estuve de acuerdo en que el traería mi auto al día siguiente. Esa era la llamada que acababa de recibir.

Y por fin sabía el verdadero nombre de «chico guapo»

–¿Mucho trabajo? –le pregunte a Ann que estaba en su computador-

–Un poco –murmuró no prestándome demasiada atención

Creo que aun estaba celosa de que «chico guapo» fuera mi apoyo y no ella.

Aunque quizá no era eso.

Observé a mi amiga en silencio, y recordé la vez que ella tuvo una aventura con el conserje y me ocultó el hecho por casi un mes, y ahora estaba actuando de la misma forma. Estaba segura… Ann me estaba ocultando algo… y al parecer era muy grande.

El timbre del citófono me sacó de mis deducciones. De seguro era «chico guapo» con mi automóvil. Y levanté el citófono.

–Bajo enseguida! –chillé rápidamente antes de volver a colgar- Regreso luego –le dije a Ann y salí de mi apartamento

Baje la escalera tarareando una canción. Quizás invitará a pasar a «chico guapo» para que Ann le conociera, de seguro se llevarían de maravilla.

–Hola Sakuno –dijo alguien frente a mí y abrí los ojos con sorpresa

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dije frunciendo el ceño

–Necesitaba hablar contigo –dijo soltando un suspiro- yo…

–¿Por qué? –dije interrumpiéndole y me miró con sorpresa- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? –pregunte sentándome en la escalera de la calle

–Lo siento –dijo disculpándose- yo… no lo sé

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas acostándote con mi amiga, Kintaro? –pregunte no quería saberlo- No –murmure cuando me iba a contestar- mejor no me lo digas

–¿Me odias? –dijo sentándose a mi lado- Puedes golpearme, si eso te hace sentir mejor –agregó y estuve tentada a hacerlo

–No –dije seria- no me haría sentir mejor –y agregue- ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dejara el otro ojo morado? –le pregunte señalando su ojo sano y sonriendo un poco

–No, creo que no –murmuro esbozando una leve sonrisa-

–Kintaro –dije volviendo a la seriedad- No te odio –murmuré levantando mi vista al cielo- Creo que después de todo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Lo bueno fue que esto acabo antes de que nos casáramos

El silencio que se formo fue tranquilizante, como si al decir eso me quitara un enorme peso de encima.

–Lo siento –volvió a murmurar mientras se ponía de pie- Yo te amaba, Sakuno –murmuró- y creo que aun lo hago, pero tienes razón –dijo viéndome con tristeza- me iré –dijo mirándome fijamente- he aceptado un traslado y no he querido irme sin antes decirte lo siento

Un ruido en la calle le hizo desviar la mirada.

–Debo irme –me dijo- que seas feliz, Sakuno –y se fue rápidamente no esperando oír mi despedida

Y solté un pesado suspiro al tiempo que me ponía de pie y me estiraba observando el cielo nocturno.

–Lamento haberlos interrumpido –dijo una voz conocida frente a mí

–Ryoma… -murmuré viéndole con sorpresa, parecía que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado

–Arreglaron sus cosas al parecer –me espetó molesto y yo estuve a punto de gritar un ahogado ¿¡QUE!?, pero me contuve

–Solo se estaba despidiendo –murmuré viendo fijamente a Ryoma, Oh Vaya! Que sexy se veía, con el cabello revuelto y tan serio- ha aceptado un traslado, y pensó que me debía una disculpa

–Ah –murmuro mientras le veía relajarse un poco- ¿Estas bien? –me pregunto mirándome fijamente y poniéndome nerviosa,

–Si –murmure- estoy bien –y baje la mirada, espero no haberme sonrojado

No supe como, pero Ryoma estaba a mi lado, mejor dicho frente a mi tomando mi rostro en sus manos y obligándome a levantar la cabeza para verme a los ojos

–Lo siento –murmuró- Daría lo que fuera para evitarte este dolor –dijo viéndome a los ojos y yo pensé ¿Dolor? ¿Qué dolor? No pensará que…

Y me besó.

No era un beso suave, era una beso posesivo, un beso ardiente, no se como pero que encontré respondiéndole con el mismo ardor y vaya… ¡Que bien besaba! Debí suponerlo.

Cerré los ojos mientras Ryoma me tomaba de la cintura para apretarme contra su cuerpo. Sentí mis pechos apretarse contra su torso y algo me punzaba el vientre.

¿O Ryoma traía una pistola o el besó lo había afectado tanto como a mi?

–Suelta a Sakuno en este mismo instante –escuche la orden de un tercero que rompió el encanto

Ryoma me soltó y no se como pero mis piernas lograron sostenerme y de inmediato identifique al tercero que se acercaba hacia nosotros

–¿Quién carajo eres? –le pregunto Ryoma molesto por la interrupción, y bueno yo también estaba un poco molesta con la diferencia de que sabia que era «chico guapo»

–Soy el hombre que estuvo con Sakuno todo el día de ayer –dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura alejándome de Ryoma y me abrazaba posesivamente

Vi a Ryoma fruncir el ceño molesto, y no era para menos

–Yo… -murmuré, pero Ryoma no me oyó, se dio la vuelta y se fue muy molesto

¿Qué carajo? Pensé, ni siquiera había oído mis explicaciones, Maldita sea, estaba muy molesta, Además que se creía, viene y me besa sin mas!, bueno… debía reconocerle que se enfadara, no era para menos la forma en que «chico guapo» dijo lo que dijo…

Mierda!

–¿Estas bien Sakuno? –me pregunto soltándome

–La has cagado, Syusuke –le dije mientras me revolvía el cabello con exasperación- la has cagado realmente

–¿Qué? –me pregunto confundido- ¿Ese era tu novio?

–No, no lo era –murmuré y estuve a punto de agregar _«pero esperaba que lo fuera»_

–Mierda –dijo dándose cuenta de que la había cagado realmente- ¿Y que era aquello? -pregunto

–El mejor beso de mi vida –murmuré sin pensar- Y tú la has cagado

–Lo siento –murmuró contrito- ¿Quién era él? –dijo refiriéndose a Ryoma

–Ryoma Echizen –murmuré

–Mierda –murmuro- lo siento con mayor razón

Y no pude evitar reír un poco al recordar. Ayer cuando salimos de copas nos contamos todo de nuestras vidas, y bueno le conté de mi primer trabajo.

–Yo también lo siento -murmuré sonrojándome con el rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos, los cuales eran que lo sentía porque estaba interesada en lo que vendría después del beso…

–Tus llaves –dijo entregándomelas- creo que no fue el mejor momento para traer tu auto

Y yo moví la cabeza negando.

–No te preocupes –le dije- no esperaba que fuera una noche tan… movidita –murmuré- Ven –le dije- subamos, quiero presentarte a mi amiga Ann

Y entramos al edificio.

x-x-x-x-x

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que me despertara. Anoche nos habíamos acostado muy tarde, Syusuke, alias «chico guapo», había recibido la total aprobación por parte de Ann. Razón por la cual nos habíamos quedado hasta muy tarde hablando.

No me atreví a contarle a mi amiga del beso de Ryoma.

Los ruidos en la puerta no disminuyeron mientras me colocaba la bata, quien quiera que fuera recibiría un rapapolvo por tocar de esa manera.

Y abrí tratando de arreglar mi desordenado cabello.

–Hola Sakuno –me saludo Momo y entro sin esperar a que le invitara- ¿Cómo estas?

–Hola –murmure conteniendo un bostezo- Bien, pero… –dije y agregue- Hace cinco minutos estaba mejor –y señale mi ropa

–Lo siento –murmuro mientras me entregaba un vaso- Pase por un café y te traje uno

–Gracias –dije mientras bebía un poco tratando de que eso me despertara totalmente- y… -murmuré- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Sakuno –titubeó en seguir, parecía que no sabía como decirme a que había venido- ¿Qué le has hecho a Ryoma? –me pregunto de sopetón sorprendiéndome

–¿Qué le hecho a Ryoma? –repetí sin comprender y me sonroje fuertemente- yo… -y me dio un ataque de risa- ¿Por qué crees que yo le he hecho algo a él? –le pregunte

–bueno… -murmuró- Ayer dijo que vendría a verte y hoy esta de un humor de perros –dijo recordando- y no quiso contarme que había pasado anoche

–Dile a tu amigo que es un idiota –dije molesta- un grandísimo idiota

–¿Y eso porque? –me pregunto

–Por sacar conclusiones apresuradas –dije furiosa mientras apretaba los puños- Ayer en la noche vino a verme, realmente no supe a que, al principio se enfado porque estaba hablando con Kintaro –Momo me miro sorprendido y leí su pregunta en sus ojos- no, él sólo vino a disculparse y despedirse, acepto un traslado –dije- la cosa es que Ryoma parecía molesto y al segundo después estaba a mi lado y me besó –dije y por la expresión de Momo me di cuenta que no debí decir lo ultimo

–¿Te besó? –dijo riendo- entonces porque esta así hoy

–Anoche vino un amigo, Syusuke, le conocí el día de mi boda fallida, y me ayudo a subir el animo –dije y para sorpresa mía Momo no pensó mal- lo que paso fue que Syusuke creyó que Ryoma era mi novio que me engaño y dijo que habíamos estado juntos todo ese día y Ryoma se enfadó –murmuré- ni siquiera dejo que le explicara

La risa de Momo apagó en algo mi furia.

–En serio pasó eso –murmuro sorprendido- Pobre Ryoma

–¿Pobre Ryoma? –dije mientras la furia regresaba

–Vamos Sakuno, ¿Qué habrías hecho tu? –me pregunto

–Pero… -murmure pensado que talvez yo habría hecho lo mismo- debió haber oído mi explicación, por eso quiero que le digas… -y me callé- Sabes que… -dije mientras iba rumbo a mi habitación- yo misma iré a decírselo, ¿Podrías llevarme con él? –pregunté

–Si claro –murmuro feliz, tanto que me dio un poco de miedo

x-x-x-x-x

Permaneció en silencio mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cabeza. La noche anterior no había dormido muy bien y esa mañana cuando Momo le llamó, debía reconocer que le había respondido mal, pero que mas podía hacer se sentía horrible, y todo por culpa de Sakuno.

Cuando fue a visitarla no esperaba haberse comportado así, haberla besado de la forma en que lo hizo, pero no pudo resistirse, y Dios ¡Cuánto había querido besarla!, pero había llegado ese tipo, aun no sabia quien era, pero Sakuno lo conocía bien. Mierda, no había pasado ni un día desde que había terminado con Kintaro y ella ya tenia un repuesto.

Se ató la toalla mientras observaba su rostro en el espejo. Menos mal que la ducha había servido para quitarle la cara con la que había amanecido. Lo mejor era regresar al trabajo. Quizás con eso se le pasara el enojo con Sakuno.

El timbre le saco de sus meditaciones. De seguro era Momo.

Y abrió la puerta tal como iba.

–Ryoma –dijo Sakuno viéndole fijo

–¿Sakuno? –pregunto al verla en la puerta de su casa- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –le pregunto

–Vaya –murmuro ella- no sabia que debía pedir cita para venir a hablar contigo –murmuro sarcástica- quizás la próxima vez que vayas a mi apartamento deberías hacer lo mismo

–¿Qué quieres Sakuno? –pregunto aun seguía molesto- Estoy ocupado –dijo señalando su atuendo

–Lo siento –murmuro levemente sonrojada- Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta

–Pasa –dijo mientras se hacia a un lado dejándola entrar- Dime, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? –dijo mientras ella buscaba las palabras

x-x-x-x-x

Era un verdadero hijo de perra.

¿Por qué había ido a su casa? Si, ya lo sabía. Soy una gran idiota.

Mierda.

Me había ilusionado con un beso. Como una chiquilla estúpida. Vamos tengo 26 años. Un beso no podía significar nada más que eso.

Ojala pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y en aquel momento en el que la beso debió haberle abofeteado, así como lo hice hace 3 años, cuando me grito y yo renuncié.

Mierda.

–Sakuno. Lamento la demora –dijo «chico-guapo» sentándose frente a mi

–Hola Syusuke –le salude mientras soltaba un apesumbrado suspiro

–¿Qué sucede? –me pregunto un poco preocupado

–¿A que no adivinas? –le pregunte mientras alzaba una ceja

–Vaya –murmuro- no estas de buen humor hoy –me dijo sonriendo

–Lo siento –murmure- No he tenido un buen día –dije- Primero, Momo me ha despertado temprano para interrogarme porque Ryoma estaba enfadado, después va Ryoma y me dice que el beso de ayer no tenia ningún significado y que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no me habría besado.

–¿Y que respondiste a eso? –pregunto sonriente creo que ya se lo imaginaba

–Bueno –murmuré sonrojándome un poco-

–Vamos, dime que le respondiste –murmuro- a ver espera –murmuro mostrándome su palma mientras se trataba de poner serio- recreémoslo –murmuro tosiendo un poco- Sakuno, el beso de ayer no ha tenido ningún significado –murmuro tratando de imitar un tono desenfadado- Y sabes que, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no te habría besado –dijo viéndome fijo de la misma manera que lo había dicho Ryoma y yo estuve apunto de aplaudir su actuación-

–Ja –me reí como lo había hecho en ese momento- me alegro que creas eso –murmure pareciendo aliviada- estaba preocupada de que te hubieras hecho una idea equivocada con ese beso, hagamos como que nunca ocurrió, espero no te ofendas, pero… no eres mi tipo –murmuré sonriéndole- aquí entre nos –murmure acercándome y en tono confidencial le dije- a mi me van mas bien el tipo de Momo –y sonreí mientras Syusuke me observaba de la misma forma que lo había hecho Ryoma-

–Sakuno –murmuró Syusuke- ¿Podríamos montar un culebron? –me dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada- ¿en serio le dijiste eso?

–Por supuesto –dije- O que, querías que le dijera "Vamos chico eso no te lo crees ni tu", no, estaba molesta.

–Pero incluiste a su mejor amigo –murmuro

–Claro –dije sonriendo- Momo me había llevado allá y el muy cabrón fue haciéndome bromas todo el camino

–Sakuno –murmuro riéndose- espero que nunca seas mi enemiga

–No te preocupes, para obtener mi odio lo único que debes hacer es meterte con mi novio y que te descubra el día antes de la boda –dije haciendo alusión a la fursia de Tomoka

–¿Y que hizo Ryoma? –pregunto

–Se quedo de piedra en la mitad de su salón –murmuré- ya, se que me pase un pelín –por no decir que me pase una cabellera completa- pero se lo merece por no haber sido sincero

–Ya –murmuro- ¿y que crees que debería haberte dicho? –pregunto

–La verdad –murmuré- no quiero sonar confiada, arrogante o ególatra, pero Ryoma se muere por tu amiguita Sakuno

–Vaya, sonaste de esa forma –se rió de mi- pero creo que tienes razón, y también creo que tu te mueres por él

–No lo niego –dije mientras el alzaba las cejas- pero quiero que deje de comportarse de esa forma infantil, vamos que no estamos en guardería!

–Y que querías –murmuro- que te tomara en el salón sobre la alfombra –y rió viendo mi sonrojo- una mañana apasionada en la sala

–El salón de Ryoma no tiene alfombra –dije sorprendiéndome a mi misma por esa palabras

–Bueno –murmuro él- cuando se casen les obsequiare una

–No gracias –dije- que quieres –murmure- que cada vez que lo hagamos ahí me acuerde de ti, seria muy extraño

–Tienes razón –murmuro- y… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

–No lo se –respondí- por el momento buscar un trabajo y después ya veré

–Quizás –murmuró- yo te pueda ayudar con lo primero –dijo sonriendo

x . x . x . x . x

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Holas. Un nuevo capi para todos ustedes. Perdón si demore un poco, pero estoy inmersa en muchas historias originales y que espero algún día subir aquí. Espero que le haya agradado el capi y la historia en general. No olviden que si los personajes se vuelven un poco OOC, pero se trata de un fic original (que nada tenia que ver con Ryoma o Sakuno).

Espero sus comentarios

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**

**

* * *

Besos Yakumito!**


	8. Chapter 08

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

**Capitulo 8:**

Comencé a ordenar mis cosas rápidamente ante la atónita mirada de mi mejor amiga Ann.

–¿Qué vas adonde? –me pregunto

–A la playa –conteste sonriente y tratando de ignorar su mirada llena de sorpresa- Syusuke me ha invitado, de hecho me dijo que era una entrevista de trabajo –reí mientras cerraba la maleta-

–pero… ¿en la playa? -chillo sin contenerse

La miré perpleja, no entendiendo porque ponía tanto énfasis en que la entrevista fuera en la playa. Syusuke me había dicho que nos tomaríamos el fin de semana entre el mar y el sol y que el jefe nos recibiría en su casa y arreglaríamos las estipulaciones del contrato.

–Vamos Ann es solo una escapadita –dije intentando tranquilizarla

–Sakuno –y me miro como si no se decidiera a seguir- ¿estas enrollándote con Syusuke?

–¿Enrollándome? –pregunté confusa-

–Si ya sabes –y alzó las cejas

–¿Te refieres a algo sexual? –pregunte y cuando ella asintió no pude evitar soltar una carcajada- No, por favor, aunque debo decir que Syusuke es ARC-

–¿ARC? –pregunto confusa-

–Alto, Rubio y Caliente –dije mientras una imagen de Syusuke aparecía en mi mente, no por nada era chico guapo, y como me sonaba algo pervertido decirle chico-caliente decidí dejarlo en lo de guapo

–Sakuno –me dijo moviendo a cabeza con desaprobación-

–Ann –murmure poniéndome frente a m amiga- Entre Syusuke y yo no hay nada, yo no estoy preparada para tener un _"affaire" _o un_ "Touch-and-Go"_ con alguien, Dios hace casi nada he pasado por una boda fallida y no estoy para que nadie me rompa el corazón

–Pero… -murmuró viéndome fijo- hace nada que lo conoces y te vas a playa con él, ¿y si es peligroso?, no sabes nada de él, quizás sea un violador o un asesino en serie.

–No creo que sea peligroso –dije segura- de serlo quizás yo no estaría aquí, hace tiempo me hubiera violado y matado, quizás estaría en este momento muerta en una zanja –dije mientras abría sus ojos con sorpresa- ¿no lo crees? –pregunte-

–Sakuno… -murmuró

–Vamos Ann –dije tratando de que se alejara de sus pensamientos negativos- Sabes tengo que contarte algo que me pasó-

–¿Qué cosa? –dijo interesada

–El otro día cuando te presente a Syusuke, vino Kintaro a despedirse, acepto un traslado –dije mientras ella fruncía el ceño- me alegro por él, después de todo si no me hubiera engañado con Tomoka yo me habría casado con él, y me alegro que eso no sucediera.

–Es un cabron ojala y no regrese mas –dijo molesta

Ann es una gran amiga, siempre me apoya en todo y mis cosas muchas veces se las toma a modo personal como si le hubiesen pasado a ella. Por eso le conté todo sobre el beso que Ryoma me dio.

–¿Qué Ryoma te besó? –chilló cuando le conté lo sucedido ese día

–Si, bueno hizo eso, pero después llegó Syusuke y le dijo que el era el hombre con quien yo había estado cuando me fugue de mi boda –murmuré y ella se sorprendió- claro que Syusuke no sabia que él no era mi ex-novio engañador

–Rayos que metida de pata –murmuró

–Ryoma se enfadó y se fue –murmuré- ayer vino Momo a preguntarme porque Ryoma estaba enfadado y le pedí que me llevara con él, lo cual fue un error porque el estúpido de Echizen me dijo que el beso no tenía importancia y que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no me habría besado.

–¿QUE? –dijo molesta- es un idiota se le nota que esta enamorado de ti, me di cuenta de eso el día que le conocí, después de todo fue él y Momo quienes investigaron que Tooyama te engañaba

–¿Investigaron? –pregunté viéndola fijo mientras ella hacia una mueca

–Lo siento no debí haber dicho eso

–¿Qué quieres decir? –murmuré molesta- ustedes sabían que Kintaro me engañaba

–Sakuno –dijo tratando de apaciguarme

–Contéstame Ann –le espeté molesta

–Si, pero…

–No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? –estallé- Tu sabías que tenia dudas, LO SABIAS!

–Si pero no sabíamos como decírtelo, Momo dijo que seria mejor que Ryoma te lo dijera, pero él… Sakuno –dijo mientras yo tomaba mi maleta

–Tengo que irme –dije saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

–Sakuno espera, no te enfades

–¿Qué no me enfade?, Fui la ultima en enterarme que mi novio me engañaba, estuve a punto de casarme con él, y dices que no me enfade, Lo siento Ann, pero no puedo evitarlo. –dije mientras me sentía completamente traicionada

Abrí la puerta molesta. Me dolía todo esto, si no lo hubiera escuchado de los labios de

Ann no habría creído ni aunque me lo hubiera contado mi madre.

–Hola Sakuno –me saludó Momo alegre ignorando mi rostro de enfado

He hice algo que creí que nunca volvería a hacer.

Le pegué una bofetada a alguien, y ese alguien fue Momo, y eso borró de inmediato su sonrisa.

–Creí que éramos amigos –le dije mientras tomaba mi maleta y me dirigía a la escalera

Ryoma me sujeto del brazo deteniéndome.

–Espera… -me dijo sorprendido de que hubiese abofeteado a Momo

–No te atrevas a tocarme, maldito cobarde –le dije liberándome y viéndole con odio y seguí mi camino dejando a todos estupefactos.

x.x.x.x.x

–Entonces… -murmuro Syusuke mientras reducía un poco la velocidad del vehiculo- ¿estas enfadada porque no te dijeron que Kintaro te engañaba o porque te ocultaron que le habían investigado?

–No lo se –murmuré

Después de haber salido del apartamento para encontrarme con Syusuke, le conté todo lo sucedido.

–Lo siento Sakuno –murmuró- pero no te entiendo

–Ya somos dos –le dije soltando un hondo suspiro- soy una estúpida

–No, no lo eres –me dijo mientras desviaba su vista de la carretera y me sonreía-

–No debía haberle dado tanta importancia a ese asunto, después de todo aunque no me hayan dicho que Kintaro me era infiel, al final lo descubrí y no me case con él –dije arrepentida de mi anterior actitud

–Pero te duele que no te lo hayan dicho cuando lo descubrieron ¿cierto? –me pregunto

–Si –murmuré- Ann es mi amiga más preciada, Momo es como mi hermano mayor y Ryoma… -no quise seguir la frase después de todo Syusuke sabia lo que quería decir-

–Tranquila, si te sientes demasiado mal, puedes llamar a Ann cuando lleguemos a la playa –murmuro haciéndome sentir un poco mejor

–Gracias –murmure

–Y de paso si quieres puedes llamar a Momo, después de todo le diste un tortazo –se rió el muy malvado

–No me siento bien con eso –le dije sonrojándome levemente al recordar- no debí haberle pegado

–Bueno… y si quieres también puedes llamar a Ryoma –dijo sonriéndome ladinamente

–Ni loca –dije frunciendo el ceño, por nada del mundo me iba a disculpar de llamarlo cobarde

–Eres una buena chica, Sakuno –dijo sorprendiéndome

–¿Y de que me ha servido ser buena? –pregunté un poco triste- Mi novio me dejo por otra, mis amigos me mienten, y la persona a la que amo es un bruto insensible y cobarde

–No cambies Sakuno –me susurro con tristeza- que tu novio te haya dejado al final te salvó de una boda que no querías, tus amigos te mintieron no porque querían, sino porque no sabían como decírtelo para evitar herirte, y bueno, sobre el bruto insensible y cobarde deberías sujetarlo por la orejas y decirle lo que sientes realmente –me aconsejo con seriedad- quizás el no sabe como dar el siguiente paso

–Syusuke… -murmuré poniendo mi mano en su brazo- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? –pregunte notando su tristeza

–Me recuerdas a una chica que conocí –me dijo mientras me sonreía- quizá no físicamente, pero en tu forma de ser eres muy parecida –susurró mientras volvía la vista a la carretera- prácticamente nos criamos juntos, éramos muy amigos, y compinches en las bromas que le realizábamos a mi primo Kunimitsu y a su hermano mayor Ren… -pude ver que sonreía cuando me decía eso

–pero… -murmure yo sabiendo que existía un pero

–Nuestras familias esperaban que concretáramos, que nos casáramos –y soltó un suave suspiro- ninguno de los dos queríamos, ella amaba a mi primo y nunca se lo dijo, porque en ese tiempo el había perdido a su esposa, y bueno en ese aspecto ella era tímida, aun así… -se interrumpió como no queriendo seguir- aun así, le pedí matrimonio, teníamos todo listo, pero ella no llegó a la iglesia –murmuro viéndome de reojo y me sonroje sin querer- no la odio –murmuro- nunca podría odiarla, yo fui quien la arrastre a eso, ella se marchó y no he vuelto a saber de ella. Ni yo ni nadie –murmuro triste-

–pero ella debió… -y Syusuke me interrumpió

–No Sakuno -murmuro- ella no tuvo la culpa -y sonriendo tímidamente agregó- Soy gay, y ella lo sabía

–Oh… -murmure suavemente por la sorpresa

–¿No serás homofóbica? –me pregunto sonriéndome de soslayo

–Claro de que no –dije sonriéndole tímida- es solo que me sorprendió –agregue viéndole- es que, no sé, eres como el personaje de un sueño erótico, tan sexy –dije ignorando su sorpresa- que creí que tenias un montón de novias escondidas por ahí

–Uhm, Gracias –murmuro sonriendo nuevamente-

–Lo digo en serio! –le chillé-

–Yo también creo que tu eres sexy –me dijo haciéndome sonrojar- el que sea gay no significa que no sepa apreciar la belleza femenina

–Gracias –y le sonreí tímidamente

–Sakuno –murmuro después de un momento de silencio- lo que te he contado… me gustaría que lo mantuviéramos en secreto

–Claro –le dije sinceramente

–Se que hace muy poco que no conocemos, pero siento como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida –murmuro-

–Yo siento exactamente lo mismo –le dije sonriendo ampliamente-

x . x . x . x . x

Ann Tachibana se paseó por el salón sin dejar de sentir tristeza. ¡había arruinado su amistad con Sakuno!

–Tranquilízate Ann –murmuró Ryoma intentando calmarla

–Lo siento, pero no puedo –dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón- Sakuno me odia –murmuró mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos- Sabia que debía decírselo, esperaba el momento exacto y voy y abro mi bocota y se lo suelto como algo casual –chillo rompiendo en lagrimas- soy una estúpida

–Tranquila –murmuro Momo sentando a su lado mientras la abrazaba gentilmente- no eres estúpida, de seguro Sakuno se calmara y vera todo de otra perspectiva

–¿seguro? –pregunto viéndole a la cara

–Por supuesto –le sonrió y ella sintió su corazón estrellarse con fuerza contra sus costillas mientras levemente se sonrojaba

–Gracias –murmuro alejándose un poco y notando la mirada de sorpresa y la ceja alzada de Ryoma debido a la escena-

–¿A dónde iba Sakuno? –preguntó Momo de repente tratando de distraer a Ryoma de la mirada inquisidora que le estaba dando

–A la playa –respondió- se iba a la playa con Syusuke

–¿Syusuke? –preguntó Ryoma con sorpresa

Y Ann le contó todo sobre chico-guapo

–Mierda! –masculló Ryoma mientras intentaba contener el impulso de golpear una pared

x . x . x . x . x

–… Entonces apareció la abuela chillando algo sobre que alguien se había comido el pastel… -termino Syusuke soltando una gran carcajada y no pude evitar reírme con él-

Hacia menos de una hora que habíamos llegado a la casa de playa de su primo, un hombre realmente atractivo –creo que la familia de Syusuke tiene muy bueno genes-, de unos 35 años, muy alto y serio.

–si muy divertida la anécdota –dijo Tezuka con seriedad- pero creo que la mejor fue cuando tú y… ella robaron el equipo de aikido de Ren porque no querían que participara en la competencia local –dijo sonriendo levemente con melancolía

Noté la sorpresa en el rostro de Syusuke ante la mención de esa joven, y atando cabos me di cuenta de que ella era la antigua prometida de chico-guapo.

–Nunca había visto a Ren tan molesto –le escuche decir tratando de ocultar su sorpresa- creo que casi echaba humo por la orejas

–Realmente nunca comprendí porque lo hicieron –murmuro reflexivo y adoptando nuevamente su expresión seria cambió el tema de conversación sorprendiéndome ligeramente- y dime Sakuno, Syusuke me comentó que trabajabas en el área de marketing en una empresa de retail

–si –respondí inmediatamente- con Andréu Wilkins

–el trabajo que te estoy ofreciendo es algo muy diferente al tu área –me dijo- en realidad tiene relación con organizaciones benéficas

–Mi primo es un filántropo –agrego Syusuke servicialmente mientras el Sr. Tezuka, que cuando se presento dio que le llamara por su nombre de pila, Kunimitsu, ponía los ojos en blanco por el comentario-

–Tu trabajo consistirá principalmente en organizar cenas benéficas y subastas para recaudar fondos –me informo- y coordinar la publicidad.

–Suena interesante –murmure sintiéndome emocionada con mi nueva expectativa laboral

–Por supuesto Syusuke te ira explicando como hacerlo –murmuro- después de todo ese era su antiguo trabajo

–¿Eh? –chillé sorprendida- pero… pensé que trabajabas de barman –dije viéndole con los ojos como platos

–Lo del bar es mas bien un hobbie –sonrió- en realidad… somos colegas –dijo sonriéndome- también soy administrador de empresas, aunque estoy especializado en marketing social

x x x x x

Syusuke se dejo caer en el asiento del jardín cerca de donde su primo estaba preparando el almuerzo.

–¿Y que te a parecido, Sakuno? –pregunto mientras le observaba voltear las hamburguesas de la parrilla

–Es una muchacha agradable –respondió sentándose frente a él- ¿Dónde esta ahora?

–Hablando por teléfono –le contesto sonriendo ya que la había dejado hablando con Ann antes de salir de la casa- Sabes… -dijo pero se calló de inmediato

Kunimitsu le observo alzando una ceja

–¿Qué? –pregunto-

–Sakuno me recuerda a… me recuerda a la hermana de Ren –murmuró no queriendo decir el nombre de la joven ya que su primo se ponía desagradable cuando lo oía

–No le encuentro parecido –murmuro negando con la cabeza

–no digo físicamente –rió Syusuke- sino que en su forma de ser

Tezuka no dijo nada ante eso y decidió ir a un tema mas seguro

–¿Cómo la conociste? –pregunto curioso

–En el bar –y sonrió- se había fugado se su propia boda ya que descubrió que su novio la engañaba

–¿Estas hablando de mi? –escuchó la voz de Sakuno acercándose-

–Lo siento –murmuro Syusuke al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de mas

–no importa –murmuro cansina- es cierto después de todo –suspiro sentando al lado de chico-guapo- el día antes de mi boda descubrí que mi novio tenia una aventura con una de mis amigas y bueno no soy de esas mujeres que hacen escenas así que el día de la boda simplemente no asistí –le contó a Kunimitsu

–Vaya –murmuro él- fue muy civilizado –dijo- otras mujeres le habrían gritado, llorado o golpeado –comentó

–gritado no soy ninguna histérica –dijo sonriendo- llorado no creo y golpeado no les niego que deseé arrancarle la piel a tiras, pero de que me servía eso no me hubiera hecho sentir mejor

–A Ryoma Echizen le hizo sentir mejor ¿no? –preguntó Syusuke- Después de todo no me contaste que le había dejado un ojo morado

–¿Ryoma Echizen? –preguntó Kunimitsu-

–Le conoces? –dijo Sakuno

–Claro –murmuró sonriendo- es el dueño de T.I. Advertising, la empresa de publicidad que ganó la licitación para dirigir las campañas de la Fundación

–¿Qué? –chilló Sakuno mientras Syusuke soltaba una carcajada

x . x . x . x . x

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, lo se muuuuuucho tiempo (años?) sin actualizar, sin embargo he regresado a las andadas, espero que les haya gustado el capi… y espero tomar un buen ritmo para llevarlo a fin lo mas pronto posible.

Comentarios? SIP, vuelvo a los líos de las empresas ehh ni se nota cual es mi profesión.

¿Qué hará Sakuno ahora que se ha enterado (un poco tarde porque ya firmo contrato de trabajo) que deberá trabajar con Ryoma ya que ella debe encargarse de lo relacionado con la publicidad.

Och. Ni se imaginan lo que tengo pensado….

Bien, esperando que les haya gustado y que no hayan abandonado el fic.

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen leyendo, a pesar de haber dejado botado el fic y dejarlos colgados tanto tiempo.**

**Besos Yakumito!**


	9. Chapter 09

**Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas?**

**El Baile de la Cenicienta**

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

El universo está contra mí.

Lo sé.

Debí haber sido una muy mala persona en otra vida como para recibir un castigo de tamaña envergadura.

Eso o el destino se la está pasando en grande con todo esto.

Mierda.

–¿Estas molesta? –me pregunto Syusuke acercándose-

–No -le respondí soltando un pesado suspiro- Esto es una horrible coincidencia

–Lo sé –murmuró contrito- no te aflige trabajar con Ryoma

–No trabajaré con él –le asegure- Trabajaré con su empresa

–No estarás hilando muy fino –me advirtió

–Para nada –dije sonriéndole- hace unos años antes de terminar la carrera trabaje en T.I. Advertising, y él no se preocupa de las cuentas personalmente, generalmente delega la responsabilidad, además de que se ha ido diversificando en diferentes áreas, después de todo hace poco adquirió la marca de la empresa de Retail en la que trabajaba y debe estar ocupado con eso.

–Si tú lo dices –me dijo chico-guapo no muy convencido

Yo estaba segura, el destino no podía ser tan malvado… ¿o sí?

x.x.x.x.x.

Golpeé la puerta con algo de timidez, después de todo la última vez que nos vimos no fue exactamente un recuerdo agradable, no quería venir a su departamento, pensé en llamarle por teléfono, pero Syusuke me convenció que lo mejor era hacerlo en persona.

–Sakuno? –se sorprendió de verme de pie frente a su puerta

–Hola Momo –dije con timidez mientras el salía de su sorpresa y me abrazaba

–Lo siento –murmuro contra mi cabello mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza- perdóname por no decirte lo de Tooyama

–No tienes que disculparte –le dije mientras él me soltaba- la que debe disculparse soy yo por haberte dado un bofetón –dije y él se toco la mejilla

–Pasa, por favor –dijo dejándome entrar

El departamento de Momo era amplio y muy bonito.

–¿quieres algo de beber? –Pregunto a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, no debía tardar demasiado, Syusuke me esperaba abajo en el auto- Lo siento –se volvió a disculpar

–No te preocupes Momo –le tranquilice- como dije no debes disculparte, fui una tonta al enfadarme así, es solo que Ann me sorprendió y solo fue la reacción del momento –le explique- siento haberte abofeteado –murmure contrita

–No hay problema –dijo sonriendo- en realidad ni siquiera me dolió –dijo restándole importancia

–Me alegra –le sonreí sacándome un peso de encima- bien, debo irme

–Sakuno, espera –me detuvo- Ann nos comento que ibas a una entrevista de trabajo, y me gustaría saber porque no aceptas trabajar con nosotros

–A nosotros te refieres a ti y a Echizen –pregunte a lo que el asintió- gracias por la propuesta pero ya tengo un trabajo, además nunca trabajaría con Echizen de nuevo –dije molesta no con Momo sino conmigo misma-

–Sakuno… -murmuro- yo pensé que las cosas entre Ryoma y tu se habían arreglado

–¿Arreglado? –Pregunte frunciendo el ceño- él te dijo eso- casi le chillé a lo que negó- Entre Echizen y yo no hay nada, y sabes que espero nunca jamás volver a verlo en la vida.

–¿Tanto lo arruinó? –pregunto serio

–¿Arruinar qué? –Pregunte en respuesta- entre nosotros nunca hubo nada

–pero el beso…-dijo a lo que yo negué con la cabeza

–Mejor se lo preguntas a él, son amigos no –dije mientras me acerca y le abrazaba- Debo irme, Syusuke me está esperando en el auto

–Adiós Sakuno –murmuro abriendo la puerta

–Adiós Momo –dije sonriéndole mientras pensaba que quizás había hablado de más

x.x.x.x.x.

Una par de días más tarde mientras tomaba mi desayuno Ann apareció en la puerta de la cocina

– ¿y como estas para tu primer día de trabajo? –me pregunto sonriendo mientras se preparaba unas tostadas para el desayuno

–Muy motivada –le respondí bebiendo mi café- Syusuke me llevara al _"centro de operaciones"_

–Y… -murmuró como no queriendo seguir- ¿no estás nerviosa por eso de trabajar con Ryoma?

–No trabajaré con Echizen –dije segura- trabajaré con su empresa

–pero… ¿estás segura de eso? –me dijo sonriendo levemente

–Pero que os pasa a ti y a Syusuke –murmuré- estoy segura

–Bueno, como digas –dijo ella no muy convencida mientras iba a terminar de arreglarme-

–Bien será mejor que me vaya –murmure tomado mi bolso y las llaves- me espera un largo día –dije y Ann guardo silencio

–Suerte! –me grito poco antes que cerrara la puerta y un escalofrío me recorrí

x.x.x.x.x.

Momoshiro dejo el paquete envuelto con un colorido papel en el centro de su escritorio no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

–Te veo feliz –dijo su socio y mejor amigo al ingresar a su oficina-

–Lo estoy –coincido con el comentario-

–Vaya –murmuro- y ese obsequio –pregunto al verlo encima

–Es un regalo para Sakuno –respondió mientras Ryoma fruncía el ceño- Por su nuevo empleo

–¿Consiguió empleo? –Casi chillo- pero no me dijiste que intentarías convencerla de trabajar con nosotros

–Lo hice, pero… -temió seguir la oración

–pero?

–Pero dijo no –murmuró- ella no trabajara con nosotros nunca

–¿aun sigue molesta conmigo? –pregunto

–No lo sé, pero te diré una cosa… –hizo una pausa para agregarle suspenso- cuando te mencione estuvo a punto de pegarme de nuevo

–Rayos! –dijo apretando los puños

–no sé qué hiciste ese día en que la lleve a verte, ya sabes el día siguiente a cuando la besaste –sonrió viendo el ligero rubor que cubría las mejillas de su amigo

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ella me lo dijo –murmuro- por eso la lleve a tu casa ese día y tu vas y desaprovechas esa oportunidad

–Estaba molesta con ella –murmuró

–si tú y tu genio –dijo él sonriéndole- y ahora aparece Syusuke y te la roba

–No me lo recuerdes –dijo molesto- ¿Quién es ese idiota de todos modos?

–Ann menciono que era un barman que conoció el día de su fallida boda –reflexiono-

–Si lo recuerdo, ese día –murmuro refiriéndose al día del beso- él dijo que habían estado juntos todo el día

–Sí, bueno, él te confundió con Tooyama y quería ayudar a Sakuno

–Oh, Mierda –murmuro desordenándose un poco el cabello

–Pero Sakuno fue a aclararlo todo al día siguiente –murmuro- yo mismo la lleve

–Si –concordó- pero me dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones con el beso, que hiciéramos como si nunca ocurrió, y que no era su tipo –casi gruñó

–¿Su tipo? –pregunto Momo- ¿Y cuál es su tipo, entonces?

–Tú –dijo frunciéndole el ceño a su amigo

–¿yo? –pregunto- no es posible, tienes que haberle dicho algo para que reaccionara así

–No le dije nada!

–Bien –murmuro Momo

–¿bien? –pregunto Ryoma- No me dirás nada mas

–Bien… es hora de volver al trabajo –dijo sonriendo- estos informes no se harán solos

Y Ryoma salió de la oficina, más molesto consigo mismo que con Momo.

x.x.x.x.x.

Después de una corta semana de orientación laboral, mi maestro, Syusuke sonrió con suficiencia mientras me dejaba unos documentos sobre el escritorio.

–¿Qué tal estas? –me pregunto aun con su sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que ya conocía

–bien, ¿Por qué? –dije viéndole con cautela

–Srta. Ryuzaki, hoy en la tarde tendrá una reunión con el representante de T.I. Advertising –me informó ampliando aun mas su sonrisa- llegara a eso de las cuatro

–Bien –dije apuntándolo en mi agenda- Cuando comienza a trabajar Nara, la nueva secretaria –pregunte cambiando el tema a lo que él soltó una carcajada

–Comienza esta tarde –dijo consultando su reloj- un poco antes de que llegue el representante

–Perfecto –dije tomando los documentos que dejo sobre la mesa, mientras él guardaba silencio y me miraba fijamente, y después de unos cuantos minutos de observación no pude evitar mirarlo y alzar una ceja

–¿No estás nerviosa por la visita de esta tarde? –dijo repitiendo la misma cantaleta de todos los días

–No lo estoy –dije seriamente tratando de convencerme

–Eres una mentirosilla –dijo riéndose de mi- si lo repites mil veces quizás te logres convencer

–Jaja –le dije haciéndole una mueca por haber descubierto mi temor

–No te preocupes –sonrió- Tenias razón, Ryoma no se hará cargo de la gestión publicitaria

–¿en serio? –dije mientras mi yo interno saltaba de alegría- ¿entonces quien?

–Tu amigo Momo –dijo guiñándome un ojo- trabajaras con Momo, lo que pondrá muy celoso a Ryoma

–Pero yo no tengo nada con Momo –casi le chille, a lo que él puso los ojos en blanco

–Sakuno –murmuro- acaso no le dijiste a Ryoma que tu tipo de hombre era Momoshiro

–Sí, se lo dije –murmuré no cayendo en cuenta por lo que Syusuke hizo girar su mano como para que continuara con la idea- y ahora que trabajare con él… Ryoma pensará que aprovechare la oportunidad para… acercarme a Momo… no como amiga

–Cling, cling, cling –dijo como si hiciera sonar una campanilla- Sras. Y Srs. Tenemos un ganador

–Oh por Dios! –Dije dándome cuenta de la magnitud de la situación- he soltado tantas mentiras que ya estoy esperando que algo malo pase

–Oh vamos nada malo te pasará –me consoló

–Eso espero –dije elevando una oración de suplica

x.x.x.x.x.

Momoshiro revisó los papeles que tenia frente a su escritorio y no pudo evitar sonreír…

–Su Tipo… -murmuro mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar

–Hola… -se escucho por el altavoz

–Hola Sakuno, soy Momo –respondió sin dejar de sonreír

–Hola Momo –dijo ella- justo ahora te iba a llamar

–En serio? –pregunto el- una cosa antes…. Así que soy tu tipo de hombre no?

–¿¡QUE!? –chilló Sakuno mientras de fondo se escuchaba caer algo- Auchh!

–Sakuno, ¿estás bien? –rió imaginándose a la joven

–Si… pero de donde sacaste eso… ya sabes… de que eres mi tipo?

–No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Ryoma? –pregunto

–Yo… yo… además de cobarde e idiota es un maldito boquifloja –se quejo aun avergonzada- No pienses mal Momo, eres mi amigo y te quiero como tal, eso de que eres mi tipo se lo dije a Echizen solo para molestarle

–Así que… sacándole celos –dijo riendo

–¡No fue por eso! –chillo- se lo dije porque él le resto importancia al beso diciendo que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo jamás me habría besado!

–¿Y eso te enfado mucho? –preguntó

–Claro que me enfadó –chillo

–Porque lo amas -aseguró

–Lo amo… lo amaba… Argg… ahora mismo estoy enfadada con el por lo cual no le amo mucho en este preciso momento –dijo a Momo mientras el soltaba una carcajada ante su respuesta

–Sakuno… creo que deberías hablar claramente con Ryoma y… -dijo pero ella le interrumpió

–Ya no hablemos mas de Echizen, por favor –le pidió

–Está bien… -dijo soltando un suspiro

–¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

–No… ¿Por qué? –pregunto

–Esta noche, a las nueve te espero en mi casa, hare una cena para celebrar mi nuevo trabajo –le invito

–ya estás trabajando?

–Si… pero no te diré donde porque es una sorpresa –se apresuro a decir

–Iré, gracias, necesitas que lleve algo? –y agregó- o a alguien?

–No –respondió rápidamente- te lo advierto no se lo digas a Echizen, no quiero verlo, por lo menos hasta que se me pase un poco el enfado.

–Ok, mensaje captado –respondió soltando una risa

–Debo colgar –dijo Sakuno- Tengo una reunión con mi jefe

–Que estés bien, Sakuno –se despidió

–Nos vemos esta noche –le recordó despidiéndose

Colgó el teléfono no pudiendo evitar soltar un pesado suspiro.

¿Qué haría ahora?

Ryoma amaba a Sakuno…. Sakuno amaba a Ryoma… pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos e infantiles para reconocerlo primero…

¡Ay con el amor!

Y hablando del rey de roma pensó cuando su socio Ryoma Echizen entro a su oficina

–Tenemos unos problemas con los proyectos de licitación –dijo apenas ingreso a la oficina

–Está bien, me encargaré de ello –dijo comenzando a revisar los documentos que Ryoma dejo sobre su escritorio- Esto me tomara toda la tarde, y tengo una reunión con la Fundación Seigaku

–Yo puedo asistir a esa reunión –dijo no muy convencido

–Gracias, sé que no te agradan demasiado las reuniones, pero la Fundación Seigaku es una de las cuentas más importantes que hemos conseguido este año.

–No hay problema –dijo restándole importancia- asistiré a esta de manera extraordinaria

–Bien, la reunión es en el Edificio Seigaku, y debes contactarte con el encargado de Marketing

–Eso haré –dijo antes de salir

x.x.x.x.x.

Nara Kinomiya llevaba más de 40 años trabajando de secretaria, se había criado con siete hermanos todos varones, había tenido tres hijos varones también, y todos sus jefes habían sido hombres. Toda su vida había estado rodeada de hombres, pero jamás había visto uno como el que estaba frente a ella. Su nuevo jefe el Sr. Tezuka era un hombre muy atractivo, pero de manera seria. El Sr. Fuji de manera amable. Pero este hombre exudaba sensualidad.

–Buenas Tardes, soy Ryoma Echizen de T.I. Advertising, tengo una reunión con el encargado de marketing

–Buenos días, señor Echizen –saludo- la reunión es en la sala de conferencia B, queda al final del pasillo

–Gracias –dijo comenzando a caminar

–Echizen –le llamo Tezuka Kunimitsu al verlo entrar al pasillo

–Tezuka –respondió el saludo

–¿Vienes a la reunión con nuestra nueva encargada de marketing? –pregunto

–Sí, mi socio no pudo asistir así que vengo en su reemplazo –respondió

–Te llevare con ella y los presentare –dijo llevándolo a la sala de reuniones

x.x.x.x.x.

Sentí que la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abría, y creí que era Kunimitsu ya que hace menos de cinco minutos me había llamado.

–¿Sakuno? –escuche la pregunta y reconocí de inmediato la voz que hizo latir mi corazón un poco más rápido de lo normal

–¿Ryoma? –grazne deseando que fuera solo una ilusión óptica

–A ya veo, no es necesaria una presentación ya que al parecer ustedes dos se conocen –murmuro Kunimitsu recordando de seguro que Ryoma había golpeado a mi ex-novio infiel el día de mi casi-boda a la cual dicho de paso no asistí- Sakuno –murmuro llamando mi atención- Syusuke me pidió que te recordara lo de esta noche

–¿esta noche? –murmuré mas para mi, con confusión, ya que hace un rato él y Syusuke habían estado en mi oficina y yo les había recordado que esa noche les había invitado a cenar a modo de celebración- Ohh, cierto, muchas gracias por decírmelo –murmuré siguiéndole el juego

–Bien –me sonrió levemente- adiós Ryoma –dijo despidiéndose de mano- nos vemos más tarde Sakuno –dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo lo cual me sorprendió ya que él no se comportaba así, por lo que me sonroje levemente

Y así nos dejo a solas. Un Ryoma frunciendo el ceño, y a mi tratando desesperadamente de recuperar mi profesionalismo, que al parecer se había ido con Kunimitsu Tezuka.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Nuevo capítulo. Lo siento no haber continuado el fic en tanto tiempo, pero en realidad he estado demasiado atareada. Espero de ahora en adelante continuarlo hasta llegar al final.

Otra cosa, nuevo nombre del fic, tengo pensado realizar una trilogía, de **Un moderno… ¿Cuento de hadas? - ****El Baile de la Cenicienta**, así que aún queda la historia de Ann y Momo, y otra más que aun estoy pensándola.

* * *

**Comentarios?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo…**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen leyendo, a pesar de haber dejado botado el fic y dejarlos colgados tanto tiempo.**

**Besos Yakumito!**


End file.
